The Carsons
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Snapshots from random moments in the lives of Charles and Elsie Carson. What does life have in store for them?
1. The Thunderstorm

**The Thunderstorm:**

It's still dark outside, made much darker by the rain pelting the window but broken by the occasional flashes of light caused by the storm raging outside. Snuggled deeply in his arms is the love of his life, his Elsie. They haven't been asleep very long. Making love until the wee hours of morning had reduced her to a sound sleep. Her leg is tossed over his, her warm body pressed against the entire length of his side, her hair tickling his nose, and the smell of her lavender soap invades even his dreams. The warm blankets and her soft nightgown brush against his bare chest and he's never felt more at peace. His dreams are filled with images, both real and imagined, of days when he and Elsie used to take long afternoon picnics, using their time away from the house for more recreational activities than eating the food he'd packed in the basket. And suddenly, there is a little girl, their little darling, their little Elisabeth. In his dream, he can hear her softly calling his name.

"Papa ... Papa ...wake up, please."

His eyes spring open and he's suddenly staring into the very concerned face of his three year old daughter. Her blue eyes are filled with tears and her face, even in the darkness, is one of unhappiness and fear. Gently, he shifts so that Elsie is no longer in his arms and he's on his side, gathering his little girl into his arms and into the bed. "What's the matter, lass? Did the storm wake you?"

The little girl nods and buries her head in her father's chest as a loud clap of thunder shakes the windows and the lightning that flashes afterwards illuminates the entire room. Beside him, he feels Elsie jump, no doubt awakened by the same noise. "Shhh, my loves, it's just a storm," he soothes as he begins to shift once more. This time, he is moving away from Elsie, making room for their little girl to be snuggled between them. "She's scared of the storm, love," he says softly as Elsie moves away from the center of the bed to make enough space for their baby before instantly moving back towards the middle, wrapping her arm around the little girl.

"It's alright, love. Mummy and Papa are here. A silly little storm, that's all, and you're safe and warm. We won't let anything happen to you. We promise." Elsie drops a kiss to Elisabeth's forehead and rests her cheek on top of her head. Charles watches all of this with an overwhelming love for both of his girls. His life couldn't possibly get any better, could it? Well, he hadn't though so until a few hours ago, at least.

He shifts closer to his family, his daughter, his wife, and wraps his arms around both of them, offering them both his unending love, his protection, his strength, everything he has in him to give. His palm rests on Elsie's stomach, letting even their unborn child know that his love stretches to him or her as well. Yes, his life is going to be much better in a few months and he couldn't be more pleased. Silently, he sends up a prayer of thanks for the thunderstorm. While it may have scared his precious girls, it also offered him yet another way of showing them how much he loves them. He leans over and kisses Elsie softly on the lips, his thumb rubbing a small circle on her belly, and then he kisses Elisabeth on her cheek before resting his head next to hers on the pillow, drifting back to sleep with his happy but growing family.

**TBC … reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. Thank you in advance.**


	2. Life's Greatest Joys

**Life's Greatest Joys**

The sun was beginning to peek through the curtains casting a warm glow about the room. As if the room needed another source of heat, he thought, kicking at the sheet barely covering his legs and feet. It was mid-summer and even the early morning hours were no reprieve from the warm temperatures.

There was a bright side to the summer temperatures. Elsie always wore the softest nightgowns, ones with no sleeves which gave him a tempting view of her perfectly rounded shoulders, offered him more of her delicious skin to caress, to smell, to kiss.

He shifted closer to her back, wrapping his arm around her, rubbing her rounded belly as his leg slipped between hers. He could feel their unborn baby press against his hand and he had to smile. He adored his wife, his little girl, and their new little one.

Charles smoothed his hand over her baby bump then upwards to gently cup her breast in his hand, feeling the weight of it, the softness of the curve, the fullness of it. How he longed to ease Elsie onto her back and wake her with his intimate kisses, touch her with his long fingers, ghost his fingertips over her sensitive skin, awaken her entire body and mind with his sensual side, romantic gestures.

Elsie remained perfectly still, desperately fighting the urge to push back against him, to let him know she was enjoying this morning closeness, craving more of what he was silently offering. But she couldn't. The little girl with the dark brown hair curled up against her was the only reason Elsie was forcing herself to remain quiet, even though a deep moan was working its way to her lips and her hips were striving for a firmer contact with his.

Charles couldn't help himself. His lips brushed against her bare shoulder, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste her skin, to draw a small heart just beneath her ear. He smiled when he heard her giggle. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze and was about to whisper something rather naughty into her ear when Elisabeth's head suddenly popped up from the pillow.

"He kicked me, Papa. The baby … he kicked me." Her excitement was contagious and both Elsie and Charles laughed with her. It was true. The little baby had kicked and Elisabeth had felt her unborn sibling for the first time.

"It's his way of saying good morning, love. You should say something to him in return," Charles suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Morning, baby. I wish you didn't kick me but I know you can't hug me yet so it's okay. Just don't hurt Mummy when you do that or Papa won't be happy with you," she whispered against Elsie's belly. "But we all love you and I am going to draw a picture for you today so you can see it when you get here." Elisabeth kissed Elsie's tummy then raised her little head to look at Charles.

He opened his arms and helped Elisabeth move from Elsie's side to stretch out on his chest. "That was precious, my little girl. Mummy and I are very proud of you." He hugged her tightly then began to tickle her until she was gasping for air and begging for help from Elsie.

Her mummy watched with sparkling eyes and a smile on her face. She loved everything about her family and couldn't wait to greet the baby. It would mean making more room in their little bed but cuddling with her babies and her husband was one of life's greatest joys for Elsie Hughes Carson.

****Hope you enjoyed the second in the series. There should be two more posted soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. The Definition of Happiness

**The Definition of Happiness**

Never had a man been more divided in his loyalties than he was at this particular moment. Should he go to her and soothe her fears? Or, should he stay in this room and try to dry this one's tears? He heard a strangled sob and all thoughts fled his mind. He couldn't abandon her now, even though it wasn't considered proper.

He had been there when their daughter was born, holding her hand, mopping her sweat covered brow, whispering words of encouragement and love, reminding her of her strength. He would not leave her now that she was in labor with their second child. A son? A daughter? Neither mattered to him. He would be happy either way, as long as the child and Elsie were happy and healthy.

Another cry, this one from beyond the wooden door, clenched his heart. It was his beloved Petal, his Elisabeth. She'd been in the room when Elsie went into labor and had heard her first cries of labor pains. He'd asked one of the maids to take care of his child, but she'd always been determined, much like her mother. Apparently, she had managed to sneak away, back up to the bedroom, and upon hearing her mother's cries of anguish and pain, the little girl had started to cry and pound frantically on the door.

"Charles, you have to go to her. She doesn't … understand," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine, but she doesn't … know that," Elsie gasped as another contraction took hold.

He nodded and eased Elsie's shoulders back to the pillows. "You're right, of course, as always." He stole a kiss from her lips then placed one on her forehead, his hand rubbing her belly. "I will take care of our girl. You take care of the newest Carson. I'll be quick about it."

Elsie nodded, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists, trying desperately to put on a brave face for him. He'd never leave her side if she didn't. She needed him, but their daughter needed him more.

Charles stepped out into the hallway and his arms were immediately filled with Elisabeth, sobbing and clinging to his neck. He picked her up and began to speak softly to her, to pepper her head with loving kisses as he went down one flight of stairs and sat at the bottom. That should be far enough away from their rooms so she couldn't hear if Elsie cried out once more.

"There now, Petal, dry your eyes," he soothed, hugging her tightly in his warm embrace. "I promise you, Mummy is going to be just fine. She's having our baby and that's why she's in some pain, but she will be right as rain soon, my sweet. Do you believe me?"

Elisabeth pulled back and looked into her father's face, studying his eyes much like Elsie did from time to time. Finally, the little girl nodded. "But why can't I be there with her? I don't like that the baby is hurting her and making her cry. It's not fair. I don't think I'll like the baby, now."

"Ah, sweetness, that's just part of the process. You know, Mummy went through the same thing when you were being born. That's just how it is. I was there to hold her hand and to tell her how pretty she was and how proud I was of her. And then, when it was all over, she stopped crying, and we were finally able to hold you and kiss you and tell you how very excited we were that you were here." He kissed the tip of her nose and gave her wink. "I don't suppose you remember any of that, do you?"

Elisabeth shook her head. "No, but I wish I did." She thought for a moment and used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes. "If I promise to stay with Miss Caroline until you come and get me, will you promise me that you'll give Mummy and the baby a kiss from me and then come and get me so I can give them one myself?"

Charles had to fight hard to control the tears now forming in his own eyes. "You have my word on it, m'lady, my wee Petal. I give you my solemn word that as soon as Mummy has the baby and I know they're resting, I will come and get you personally and carry you up all these stairs and you can spend the rest of the night with us. How's that sound?"

"I like that a lot, Papa. Do you think it would be alright if Miss Caroline takes me to my room so I can get my bear and my paper and pencils? I can draw Mummy and the new baby a picture while I wait."

"I think that is an excellent idea." He stood and carried Elisabeth the rest of the way down the stairs to the servants quarters. He caught Caroline's eye and watched as the girl stood, shocked, that her charge had managed to sneak away. "We will discuss this later, but for now, she has my permission to retrieve a few things from her room and you are to keep an eye on her until I return for her. It shouldn't be long now." He kissed Elisabeth on the top of her head and gave her a wink before turning.

Taking the stairs two by two, Charles rushed back up the stairs and into the room where Elsie was nearing the end of her labor. "Almost over now, my love," he said against the shell of her ear. He kissed her cheek then bent to kiss her stomach. "Those are from Elisabeth, who was not happy at all with the new baby for making her Mummy cry."

"Oh Charles, I cannot believe she heard that. I had hoped to …" Her thought was cut short. With one last push and a strangled sob, Elsie collapsed back into Charles's arms, exhausted but relieved. She had given birth to her second child. "Boy … or girl?" she asked, hearing her newborn baby's cries and feeling a wave of emotion sweep over her.

Charles left her side for a brief moment, only to return with the bundled baby. "Meet our… son, Mrs. Carson," he said, placing the baby into her arms. No longer did he have to hide his tears, for they freely fell from his face and Elsie's too, tears of happiness and love. "We have a beautiful baby boy," he beamed.

Elsie looked up at Charles and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Your son, Mr. Carson, would like very much to meet his sister, I believe."

He laughed softly. "Let me stay a few minutes more, please. She wanted to draw him a picture, and I very much want to spend a few minutes with just you and the baby. Please?"

"Who am I to deny you a chance to bond with your baby boy?" Elsie eased the baby from her arms to his but not before placing the sweetest, softest kiss upon his little head. "I'll just rest for a bit and you can give him back to me before you get Elisabeth."

A half hour later, Charles was back with their daughter, who wasted no time snuggling close to her mother and admiring her new brother. This was his family. This was his life. This was the definition of happiness.

**TBC** … reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. Thank you in advance.


	4. Taking Care of You

**Taking Care of You**

She had only been gone a moment or two, certainly not long enough to create a problem. Elisabeth was playing with her doll and bear on the floor, having a small tea party she had announced proudly. She was certainly her father's daughter if the way she handled the dainty teapot was any indication. Charles would be pleased that his oldest child was trying her best to mimic him, watching his movements, and taking such good mental notes.

The baby was on the floor with his sister. He was learning to crawl and everything was fascinating to him, tasty too apparently for most things within his grasp ended up in his mouth. Elisabeth had scolded him more than once about putting any part of her doll or bear into his mouth, though the little lad had no understanding of what she was ranting about. He merely giggled and cooed, melting her little heart just as it did for his Mummy and Papa.

And then she heard a loud crash and the sudden outburst which caused her heart to stop beating for a moment before resuming at a much faster pace. Her baby, her wee one, was crying and rather loudly. Her first instinct was to rush to his side, pick him up, soothe away his tears and fears, but as she reached the doorway, a pair of warm arms around her waist stopped her. She turned to question Charles, but he shook his head, silently requesting her to trust him.

Elisabeth looked around for her Mummy or Papa to come running. Neither one appeared. The baby cried, still, and she crawled over to him and gathered him into her arms, carefully avoiding the large bits of the vase, now shattered, which he had pulled from the nearby table by grabbing at the lacy table cover.

"Don't cry, little Charlie. You just fell over. It's what happens sometimes," she soothed, carefully moving the baby until he was somewhat sitting, halfway leaning against her. She looked around, still expecting to see their mother or father, but she failed to see them watching from the shadows of the doorway. "If you stop crying, I will sing you a song until Mummy comes back." Charlie did not understand what his sister was saying, only that she was holding him and that her voice was soft.

Elsie leaned back against Charles, letting her head rest against his shoulder as they listened to their daughter sing a lullaby to their little boy, their wee Charlie. He seemed content to listen to the song and she was proud of her efforts to take care of the baby.

Charles dropped a kiss to the side of Elsie's neck and whispered into her ear. "She is growing up so fast, Elsie. I'm so proud of her for taking care of her brother. We have a beautiful family."

Elsie turned in his arms and leaned against him, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and began to sway lightly to the song Elisabeth was still singing in the other room. "We are very blessed, Charles. A bright, beautiful girl, a handsome, inquisitive lad, and the most handsome man in the village. I am a very lucky woman, indeed."

He ducked his head and tilted hers back so he could kiss her softly. "I would like to add that I am married to the most beautiful woman in the county who has helped me to create that bright young girl and that inquisitive lad."

Elsie smiled and tucked her head back beneath his chin. "What would you say to going for a third?"

"You take care of our daughter so she can have some of your undivided attention. I'll take care of our son. Then, meet me back here and I will do everything in my power to take care of you."

She started to walk away but turned and flashed him a sassy smile. "You should know that I took a nap with them today so I'm more than a little rested and rather clingy tonight."

"Never let it be said that I let a chance slip through my fingers. I have off tomorrow and I happen to enjoy it immensely when you're in a rested, clingy mood."

"Best start deciding now if you want another boy or girl," she teased, adding a sway to her hips as she walked over to their children, kneeling down and hugging them both to her.

Boy or girl. It still didn't matter to Charles Carson. Whatever his Elsie wanted, he'd do his best to help her get it. Whatever his children needed, he would provide. He used to believe his life was his work. Now, however, he realized that his life was sitting on the floor, on a blanket surrounded by a bear, a doll, and a small porcelain tea set. Perhaps, in a few months, he could expand his life, his happiness to include a new little bundle wrapped in soft blankets. He was certainly going to give it his all in trying.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH** for reading and reviewing this story. It is so much fun to write these little segments and glimpses into the Carson life. I have a total of eight written so far, ranging in "ideas." Hopefully, you'll enjoy those, too.


	5. A Bedtime Story

**A Bedtime Story**

**A/N1: **Apologies if I confused anyone with the story. Charles and Elsie are still working at Downton as Butler/Housekeeper. They're just fortunate enough to be married with a family. Also, the story will skip chunks of time but will always be chronological in order. Please enjoy.

* * *

His voice was soft and low but she could make out every word. It wasn't often he was afforded this pleasure and she was loathe to intrude upon his time alone with his children. Usually, Elsie was the one to read them a story and tuck them into bed. But, on the rare occasions when a formal dinner upstairs was not in progress, Charles insisted that Elsie take some time for herself and allow him to put their imps to bed.

So, she stood silently in the doorway, still wrapped in her robe and slippers, drinking in the image of her husband sitting in the large chair, one child on each leg, as he read them a bedtime story. Aesop's Fables, she mused. He had bought a volume for Elisabeth on their first outing into Ripon. No doubt she'd heard all the stories before, but Charlie hadn't and Elisabeth was simply happy to have her Papa hold her and read to her that she never minded what story he told.

"_The nightingale trilled a few happy notes and said: "Never believe a captive's promise. Keep what you have. And never sorrow over what is lost forever." Then the songbird flew away." _

The Farmer and the Nightingale, Elsie mused. She should have guessed. It had always been one of her favorites and his, too. They were so much alike, the father and daughter. Little Charlie squirmed a bit in his father's arms.

"More," he said, though it was muffled in a bit of a yawn. "More, Papa, more." Charlie shifted and curled into a little ball on Charles's lap, his little brown eyes already closing as sleep began to overtake his desire to hear another story.

Elsie had to fight to stifle the laughter at the scene. She knew, better than anyone that Charles would read to his children until his voice was completely gone. As long as they asked, he would oblige.

"One more, my lad, and then it's off to bed." Charles knew his babies would never make it through another story, especially if he kept his voice low, his tone soft, and the words slow. His children weren't the only ones he wanted to read to this evening. He'd purchased a new book of poems and had found the perfect one for Elsie.

Charles kissed Elisabeth and Charlie on the top of their heads and began the tale of Mercury and the Woodman. He thought, perhaps, the story might appeal to his son since he'd already read one specifically for Elisabeth. By the end of the tale, both children were fast asleep, never hearing how the story ended. Reveling a bit in the happiness brought from having his children fast asleep in his arms, Charles closed his eyes and hugged them a little tighter.

"I'll take Charlie and you carry Elisabeth." Elsie's voice was gentle, her fingertips were soft as she traced the outline of his jaw to rouse him from his thoughts. "Then, you can come to bed. I wouldn't mind a bit of a cuddle, too."

Charles smiled happily and gladly carried Elisabeth to her cot while Elsie took care of their son. When each was tucked in and kissed goodnight, he wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife and guided her from the room and into their bedroom. "Now, my best girl, what might I do for you this fine evening?" He had already started to remove his robe and pulling back the covers on their bed.

"Read to me. Sing to me. Do nothing but hold me. As long as you're here by my side when I fall asleep, the day will have ended well and happy."

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her soundly after dousing the bedside lamp. His nimble fingers stroked the softness of her skin, occasionally raking through her hair as it spilled out over the pillow behind her. When he felt her relax completely against his body, he closed his eyes and began to speak:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death._

She was sleeping soundly now, or so he thought. "My life begins and ends with you, Elsie Carson," he said quietly.

"And mine with you," she replied before leaning up to kiss him languidly on the lips, pouring every bit of her feelings into that one kiss.

He fell asleep wishing the upstairs family felt as wealthy as he did: wealthy in happiness, love, and family.

**A/N2:** The stories of The Farmer and the Nightingale and Mercury and the Woodman are from Aesop's Fables. The poem: "How do I love thee…" is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.


	6. Kippers for Breakfast

**Kippers for Breakfast**

**A/N: Thanks to Kouw for the inspiration for this glimpse into the Carson Family.**

"That's the third time this week! I cannot believe it. Did you see who left the untouched plate of food on the table? I'd like to give that person a piece of my mind. If they don't like the cooking, they can go into the village and pay for it."

Beryl Patmore was on a rampage now. For the third time in a week, an entire plate of food had returned … untouched. Sure, there were the occasional spoon tracks made in the food, as if the sly fox had tried to make it seem that some of the porridge or other food had been consumed, but she was no fool and she didn't suffer them lightly.

"No, Mrs. Patmore. I didn't see. I only picked up the stacked plates. At least it was on the top so it didn't make a sticky mess on the bottom of another plate. I'd say the person is being very considerate."

"Considerate, my eye! I'll find out just who it is that is snubbing my food and where they're getting their meals, and then we'll see what Mr. Carson has to say about it."

"Really, Mrs. Patmore, I don't think they mean any harm. Maybe they're just tired of eating the same …"

"Do you want to eat another meal in this house, Daisy? Then I suggest you not finish that sentence and start peeling those potatoes for the stew tonight!"

For the remainder of the day, Beryl Patmore was in a foul mood. She slammed pots onto the work table, barked orders to Daisy and the other kitchen maids, grumbled and complained, mumbling mostly to herself. She'd find the culprit, and she'd do it in the morning with breakfast. That's when most of the offenses were occurring anyway.

Saturday morning breakfasts were always a little more relaxed. Even if the Dowager Countess had no idea what consisted of a weekend, all of downstairs knew. It was the morning for scrambled eggs, a slice of meat, fruit, and toast. Everyone enjoyed the heartier breakfast on the weekend. If she couldn't flush out her offender today, then she'd try again tomorrow. She'd not stop until she had answers and reasons.

She waited, rather impatiently, for Mr. Carson to serve the eggs and for the plates to be passed around the table. She slipped into the doorway, watching each person in turn. The hall boys and footmen were wasting no time in devouring their portion of breakfast. The same could be said for the maids. Mr. Carson was chatting away with Miss O'Brien. Mrs. Carson was nibbling on a piece of toast and sipping her tea.

Her eyes panned the room again, taking a mental inventory of plates, names, faces, eating habits, anything which might aid her in her quest. And then her eyes spied something peculiar. Toast. No jam. No marmalade. Not even butter. Only a fraction of one triangle eaten. Eggs untouched. Bacon slipped, almost unnoticed, onto the plate of another. So, now she knew. But how to broach the subject? How would she get the truth?

And then the idea came to her. It wouldn't be pretty and would most likely end in an argument but better that than wondering and trying to speculate.

As breakfast ended, Mrs. Patmore watched as the hall boys gathered the plates. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed. The plate of food had hardly been touched, except for half of a triangle of toast, not nearly enough to keep a bird alive, much less someone with a full, active day. She waited until the kitchen staff was busy with their preparations for lunch before slipping quietly down the corridor. She rapped, none too lightly, on the door and waited for permission to enter, making sure to firmly close it behind her.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore. What can I do for you this morning? I assure you, you'll have everything you need in time for the dinner party next week, if that's what you've come in here to complain about this time."

"Quite the contrary, Mrs. Carson. I came to ask you how your lovely, fluffy, scrambled eggs were this morning?" She paused for a moment, staring the woman in the eyes. "Or how about that thick, hearty porridge I made yesterday? No? The salty bacon? The pea soup I made last night? Or how about the spinach soufflé … " She had to shift out of the way or be run over as Elsie Carson darted past her, flung open the door, and barely made it out the back door and around the corner before losing the contents of her stomach, what little there was to lose.

In an instant, Mrs. Patmore followed, making sure to pull the office door and the back door closed behind her. She was at Elsie's side and rubbing soothing circles on the woman's back, holding her arm and trying to steady her. She suddenly felt horrible for behaving as she did, seeing how unwell the woman was and what it had cost her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Carson. I had no idea you were ill. Let me go get Mr. Carson. I'm sure he'd …"

"NO! No," she said more calmly the second time. " I'll be just fine. I just need a few minutes and some fresh air should do the trick." She made her way to a wooden crate and sat down gently, taking several deep breaths and trying to calm her churning stomach. "What on earth prompted you to do such a thing to me this morning?"

"I could ask you why you've not been eating lately," she countered, realizing she was treading on thin ice with the housekeeper and keeper of the keys to the store room. "I work hard to create meals for everyone and suddenly plate after plate is being returned to the kitchen with hardly a morsel taken from it. I wanted to know who and why. Now, I know the "who" but the question is … why?"

"I do not believe I have to answer that question nor do I appreciate being bullied into giving one. I simply chose not to eat this morning … or yesterday. Some days food just simply doesn't appeal or I crave something that we're not having." Elsie mentally cursed herself for her use of that particular word, but she hoped Patmore wouldn't notice.

Mrs. Patmore did notice, though. The flushed cheeks, the increased amount of tea, dry, bland toast, and the odd request for a chocolate torte … it all made sense. "Have you told him?"

"Told him? Told who and what?"

"Elsie Hughes Carson, do not pretend with me. I could very easily march back in there and tell your husband that you're not eating and that I've noticed you're losing weight."

"But I am eating and you don't know about the weight. That's mere speculation. You don't see me without my layers so you'd have no way of knowing."

"True, but really, all I need to do is plant the seed and stand back and watch the flower blossom, so to speak."

Elsie took a deep breath. "Very well, but you mustn't tell a living soul! I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet, but …" She placed her hand on her stomach, caressing it gently. "We're going to have baby number three."

Beryl sat down on the crate beside Elsie, reaching over to pat the hand resting on the housekeeper's leg. "Oh my Lord! Why haven't you told him? Do you think he won't want the baby?"

Elsie's head jerked in the direction of the cook. "Of course he'll want the baby, just as much, if not more, than I do. I merely haven't had a chance, a moment alone so to speak. We've been busy upstairs with the family and their guests, and when we retire for the night, we're both too tired to really talk much. There just hasn't been a good time."

The cook scoffed and stood on her feet in an instant. "You make time this evening. It's just the family for dinner this evening. I can take the Elisabeth and Charlie for a bit tonight. She has been asking about learning how to make biscuits, and Charlie can help. That should give you some time alone upstairs to break the news to him."

"You really don't have to … "

"I know I don't, but I'm offering. Besides that, I'd rather he find out sooner rather than later. You know how he gets when you're pregnant. The sooner he starts to mother hen you, the less you'll be in my kitchens ordering me about." It was all good-natured teasing and they both shared a good and much needed laugh.

"Very well. I'll speak with him this evening, but on one condition." Elsie raised her eyebrow and gave Patmore a serious look.

"What's that? I'll not be covering for you not eating, if that's what you're asking."

"No, no, I was hoping you might have the time to make a treacle tart? I could take it upstairs and break the news to him over dessert."

"Give me the key for one night so I can make biscuits with your children and cook up something special for meals tomorrow, and it's a deal."

Elsie smiled. "Promise to serve up some kippers for me in the morning for breakfast, and you have a bargain."

"Done, but kippers? Are you sure?"

Elsie grinned. "I'm not but apparently this little one is. That's all I've been able to think about for two days. Kippers and cabbage, with onions and potatoes." She linked her arm through Beryl's and led the woman through the back door. "As a matter of fact, any chance of getting a pickled onion from you right now … to tide me over until lunch? You owe me at least that since it's your fault we lost our toast and tea."

Beryl shuddered. "It's going to be a long few months for me. The last time you had cravings this bizarre, you had a little boy."

Elsie beamed. "I know, and I'm going to name him Edward."

**A/N2:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'd love to hear what you think of the little segments.


	7. The Spoils

**The Spoils**

He watches her from the comfort of their bed. It's warm and the sheets are soft and smell faintly of lavender and vanilla, reminding him of her skin. The lamp on the bedside table is bathing her in a warm glow, creating long shadows on the far wall, making them dance in the low light. He is entranced by her movements, her beauty, even his good fortune. She is his wife and she loves him in spite of his faults. She has given him two sons and a daughter, gladly shared the ups and downs of his life with him, sacrificed so much yet asked for so little.

She turns when she feels him staring at her, and she shakes her head, pulling the nightgown over her head. Her feet glide across the floor until she is standing beside the bed, peering down into his eyes, taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "What is so intriguing?"

"You," he answered softly, honestly.

"Me?" she scoffs. "You've seen me change a hundred times. You've seen every bit of me there is to see. What could make me so interesting tonight?" She lifts the sheet and slips in beside him, scooting around until she is comfortable, nestled in his arms. Her face is buried in his neck, drinking in the scent of him, his solid form beneath her and around her.

"You're always interesting to me, though I will admit that tonight, there is something different. I can't explain it." He leans down and tilts her head up until he's able to brush his lips against hers lightly, repeatedly, until the soft kiss grows more passionate.

His hand ghosts over her hip, her side, up to her breast. His fingers expertly find the satin tie just below the hollow of her throat. He tugs on it, opening the nightgown a little so his fingers can dance along her skin. He pauses a moment, pulls back and looks down at his fingers, her nightgown.

"You've had this nightgown for quite some time." It is not a question. He's simply making a remark. It's something he noticed as she was pulling on her nightclothes.

She shifts her head and looks at him with a quizzical expression, her eyes no longer hazy with lust and need but filled with confusion. "Yes and tonight is not the first time I've worn it, either. What's your point?"

He knows he must tread delicately. He doesn't wish to offend her. "I realized that it's been some time since you've had something new, something just for yourself. That's all." He kisses the tip of her nose, hoping to delay any outburst until she's had a second or two to process his words. "You know me, love. It doesn't matter to me what you wear to bed. I don't plan on letting it stay on you for too long."

She laughs softly and he breaths and inward sigh of relief. "I don't buy things for myself because the children need things." She brushes his hair back from his face and kisses his forehead. "You are a wonderful provider and our family is well tended. Please, don't worry about silly things like nightgowns."

"What things do they need that would keep you from getting something once in a while?" He rolls onto his side, drawing her with him. They're facing each other, sharing the same pillow, almost the same space, speaking softly, though not words of desire and love but of mundane household things. She sighs, though out of frustration or anger he is not sure.

"For starters, Charlie and Edward could use new trousers and shirts. Elisabeth needs material for a new dress. There are undergarments for each of them, socks, shoes. You could do with a few new pairs of socks as well, and a new coat. And I'm always trying to think and plan ahead for their birthdays and Christmas."

Suddenly, he feels horrible. He's never realized how much Elsie has sacrificed for their family. They are not rich, though they do have a wonderful life. They are fortunate to work for a caring family, one that saw no reason why a butler and a housekeeper shouldn't be allowed to marry and have a family of their own. They pool their money and always put some back for rainy days. And their children, bless them, never ask or beg for things when they're taken into town, though they often come back home with something, even if it's only stick candy.

"I see," he replies. Yes, he does see, and what he's seeing isn't something he particularly likes. His wife, his beloved, the one he loves above all others, is sacrificing for them, for him. He should be the one walking around with holey socks, shirts that are a little too snug, a coat that has seen more winters than necessary. But he also sees a resolution. He will see that the wrongs she's suffered will be righted. He will make amends.

He traces the outline of her face before kissing her forehead, each eye, her nose, cheeks, and lips. "I love you so very much, Elsie Carson. I don't tell you nearly enough or eloquently, either, but it's true. I would do anything to see you happy, anything at all. You believe that, don't you?"

She laughs softly. "Then stop talking and kiss me." She takes his hand and guides it back to her throat, to the satin tie. "I seem to recall you being just … here," she adds, arching her head back and exposing more of her throat to his warm, soft lips.

The following day, he invents a need to go into town. He does tell Elsie where he's going, though she doesn't need to know the true reason, not yet anyway. He is gone no longer than two hours and he returns to her sitting room straight away. It is his routine, and hers, to check in with each other, to see that all is well, and it usually is. He kisses her softly, then goes about his daily afternoon tasks.

He has plans for this evening. She may not appreciate them at first, but hopefully she will understand. He will explain. He will not be changed in the matter.

Tired from the long day, they make their way upstairs, hand in hand. Elsie has put the children to bed, and together they peek into their bedrooms at the sleeping little angels. Elisabeth's book has fallen to the floor. Charles picks it up and places it on her table, kisses her head, puts out the light. Charlie has, once again, kicked all of his covers to the floor and managed to twist himself so that his head is now at the foot of the bed. Elsie rights him and tucks him back in, knowing she won't find him in this position in the morning. Edward is curled into a little ball, snuggled beneath his blanket but his teddy has fallen. Charles reaches down and picks it up. "Watch over my little lad, teddy," he says to the stuffed toy before placing it beneath the blanket next to his youngest child.

Elsie reaches out and takes Charles's hand. "My turn," she whispers.

He follows her without another word, closes their bedroom door firmly behind him. He waits until she starts her nightly routine before going to their wardrobe and removing a box. It's wrapped with a pretty blue ribbon. "This is for you. I hope you like it," he says quietly, almost shyly.

Elsie turns and is surprised to see him handing her a gift. She reaches out and takes it. "What's this for?" She doesn't wait for an answer but starts to untie the ribbon, open the box, peer inside.

"This is for being a wonderful mother to our children, for sacrificing so much and asking for so little, for loving me even when I'm blind to your needs … it's just because I love you so much."

She reaches in and removes a pretty new nightgown. It is pale yellow with dainty white flowers all over it. There is a soft satin rim that runs along the collar, the hem, the sleeves. The hem is shorter, too, she notices. It will reach her mid-calf, making it more comfortable to wear in the summer. But there is more.

"You can unpack the rest of the things, later, if you'd like. I … I didn't pick out everything in there. I had help from Mrs. Travers at the shop. I told her I wanted you to have some new things and she picked out what you'd need. She said if you didn't like them, you could exchange them the next time you're in the village."

She gives a cursory look through the box and when her eyes met his, they are filled to the brim with tears. "You dear, sweet man. Everything is perfect, but I don't deserve …"

"Shush. I'll hear no talk like that. I'm only sorry I wasn't able to buy you more. But, I told Mrs. Travers that when the new shipment of cloth arrives, she's to let you know first. You and Elisabeth will have first choice over the materials and you'll each get new dresses. And not to worry, the lads have been taken care of, too. There is enough money that you can each get what you need and it won't deplete our savings."

Elsie places the box on the floor and runs into Charles's arms, peppering his face with kisses. "Forgive me if I don't wear the new nightgown tonight?" she breaths into his ear. "I don't want it crumpled on the floor on its first night here," she giggles.

"Fair enough," he says, picking her up and carrying her to their bed. He places her gently in the center then leans over and kisses her, slipping a box from his pocket. "Oh, and I bought you this, though please don't wear it to bed." He begins to removes his clothing, readying himself for bed. He watches her from the corner of his eyes as he hangs up his clothes. When he reaches the side of the bed, she is staring into the small box. "Well, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Charles, but you shouldn't have spent the money on it." She wipes at the tears now falling from her eyes, blurring her vision of the colorful pin in the box.

"It will go nicely with the new hat you're getting with that new dress and coat," he replies gently. "It's been far too long since I spoiled you, Elsie Carson. We've focused so much of our time and attention on our little ones, that I am ashamed to say that I have neglected you. That is going to change." He closes the distance between them and for the rest of the night, he proceeds to shower her with his kisses, his touch, his love, reminding her of how beautiful she is, will always be, how incredibly lucky he feels to know she's all his for now and evermore.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the story. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	8. One Good Deed

**One Good Deed**

His daughter was sobbing into his chest and it broke his heart. There was nothing he could say or do to make it any easier on her. Facts were facts and sometimes the harsh reality was what needed to be faced, met head on, dealt with and moved beyond. This was one of those life lessons that never grew easier, generation after generation.

"How'd she take it, love?" Elsie had been watching the scene from the window, watching her adoring husband consoling their firstborn. The tenderness with which he was handling the situation was evident, even though no words were overheard.

"Not well, I'm afraid, but there's simply nothing I can do." He signed and ran his hand down his face, back up through his hair, rubbing harshly at the base of his neck as if the weight of the world was settled there and creating the most unbearable ache.

Sensing his need, Elsie gathered him into her arms and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "She will be fine. She's strong, and I think she will grow to understand. It's not your fault or mine. It's just the nature of things."

He nodded, his head resting on her shoulder, taking comfort from her soft voice and her warm embrace. "It's just so hard to see her crying, Elsie. That broke my heart."

"I know, love, and so does she. Why don't you take her for a walk, just the two of you, and see if that helps. Hmm? Spend some time with her. Go down to the lake or maybe walk to the village and back. It'll help take her mind off things and I'll go speak to Mr. Johnson while you're gone."

And, upon her suggestion, that is what Charles did. He composed himself and invited his daughter to share a walk with him, letting her set the direction, pace, and length of their journey.

Unbeknownst to them, standing in the shadows of the doorway, Charlie had seen and heard everything. He knew the circumstances, maybe better than any of them. He'd been nearby when it had happened and he was upset about it, too. But, being a little lad, he didn't like to let his emotions show. He had to be strong, just like his father. Only now, he had seen his father cry softly onto their mother's shoulder, being held and consoled, and all because his sister was upset. Maybe, just maybe he could make things better, but he'd have to be sneaky about it.

At first, no one really noticed Charlie's peculiar behavior. He would come and go, always with permission, but there was something not quite right about his mannerisms, the timing of things. He almost always disappeared right after a meal. Even after dinner most evenings, he would asked to be excused early and he'd taken to carrying his plate to the kitchen under the guise of helping clear away the place settings so others didn't have to bother with his dish.

Charles and Elsie had both commented on this, commending him for being so thoughtful and considerate of others, for helping out and doing something which hadn't been required. And then, late one evening, as they snuggled in bed, they began to discuss their children.

Elisabeth seemed to be improving. The unfortunate incident from a few weeks ago had left her a bit melancholy but she was getting back to herself, laughing a little more and taking more of an interest in things again. Charlie was being overly helpful, disappearing, visiting the stables more and more. Edward, bless him, was still too young to notice anything at all. As long as his parents played with him and cuddled him, his little world was complete.

But then it all came out into the light one evening after everyone was supposed to be in bed. Charles and Elsie had tucked their little ones in for the night before returning to their duties downstairs. Elisabeth had been charged with keeping an eye on Edward and Charlie, and letting their mother know immediately if she was needed. The Crawleys were entertaining guests and Charles was needed upstairs and Elsie was managing things downstairs, insuring that everything ran smoothly.

It had been a good two hours since the Carson children had been put to bed and Elsie assumed they were all sleeping soundly, dreaming of happy days in the summer sunshine. She never expected to see her daughter burst through the sitting room door, Edward on her hip, sleepily lolling his head from one side to the other, very much as confused as his mother.

"What in heaven's name are you doing here? And with Edward?" Elsie reached out and took the baby from Elisabeth, guiding his head to her shoulder and smoothing her hand over his back in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. "Where's Charlie?"

"I don't know, Mummy. I thought I heard Edward whimpering so I went in to check and Charlie's bed was empty. I waited a few minutes to see if he'd come back. Maybe he went to the loo, but he didn't and I noticed his robe was still there but his outside coat and boots were missing. I looked all over upstairs and when I couldn't find him, I got Edward up and came to you."

Elsie's heart skipped a few beats then picked up at a rapid pace. Her son was not in his bed. It was late, and Charles was upstairs out of reach. She began to race through all the possible explanations, a list of places he might be, each one as unlikely as the next. As much as she wanted to race up the stairs to Charles, she knew that was not an option. Turning to Elisabeth, she made a decision.

"You and Edward will stay here. I'll put him down on the settee and you can try to get some rest, too. You did well, Elisabeth, and I am very proud of you. I need you to watch him for me" she said, placing her youngest down and covering both her children with a blanket. "Stay here until I get back, and if your Papa comes down, tell him what's happened."

"I will. I promise." She watched as Elsie quickly pulled on a coat and started for the door. "Mummy? He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

Elsie returned to Elisabeth's side and hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sure he's fine, but he might not be when your father and I find him," she said, giving a half laugh in the hopes of soothing the girl's fears. "I'm sure he's just wandered off without telling us and we'll have to hope he had a good reason."

Later, as Elisabeth slipped in and out of a light sleep, she heard the door opening, assuming it was her Mum. She was shocked to see her brother standing there, his coat in his hand and cradling something. "Where have you been? Mum is worried sick looking for you and Papa doesn't even know you're missing … yet. You're in so much trouble, Charlie Carson!"

Charlie felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush with heat. "I was actually coming in here to see Mummy, to show her something. Besides, I didn't go very far, and I had a good reason."

"You'd better hope it's a good one or you'll get it! Mum wasn't happy at all and when Papa finds out you left without permission and you upset Mum, he will be angry. You know better than to leave. Why didn't you at least tell me where you were going?"

"Yes! I'd like to know the answer to that, too, Charlie Carson! And it had better be a good explanation so that when I tell your father what you've done, it will at least soften your punishment." Elsie stood in the doorway, waiting impatiently for her son to answer her. "Well, out with it!"

Charlie swallowed hard and turned to face his mother. Gingerly, he held up his coat to her. "This is why I left. I'm sorry, but I did have a good reason. See."

She took a few steps towards him, taking the coat and peeling back the side. Looking back at her was a set of crystal blue eyes. "This isn't … it can't be," she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Elisabeth was on her feet and rushing to her mother's side. She stood on her tiptoes and looked into the coat. "Charlie, is it true? Is it really and truly? But how? Papa told me there was no hope. It couldn't be saved."

Charlie shrugged his shoulder. "We didn't think it could be saved, but I saw you crying, and I had to try. You and Papa were both so upset about it. He even cried to Mum. I saw it." He shuffled his feet and looked at her through long lashes. "Sorry for eavesdropping, Mummy. I suppose I'll be in trouble for that, too, but look what I did. Doesn't that count for something?"

"What's this? A family party and no one's invited me?" Charles looked in from the hallway, seeing his children and wife standing around, in various combinations of clothing and serious expressions on their faces. Elsie pulled him into her sitting room and closed the door, reminding them all to keep their voices low so as not to wake Edward. She took a few brief moments to explain everything to Charles, then handed him the bundle in the coat.

To say he was shocked when he saw what he was holding would have been an understatement. He immediately dropped to his knees and motioned for Charlie to come stand beside him. "Tell me, son. I want to hear the entire story." Charles sat down on the floor with Charlie on one side and Elisabeth on the other.

"I saw you talking to Elisabeth, and then I heard you when you came in and talked to Mum about it. While you went walking I went to the stables and asked around for some help. They told me they couldn't promise but if I'd do my part during the day, they'd take care of her at night. So, I've been sneaking food, mostly milk and some porridge. I didn't steal any of it, though. It was all leftovers, scraps that we weren't eating. And I'd take it to the stables and feed her and at night, Joseph would sleep with her so she'd stay warm and he'd even feed her a little milk from the cow. I guess between all of us pitching in, she got better and stronger."

The little kitten was now purring happily against Charles's chest. It felt warm, safe, and loved, a harsh contrast to the way its life had started being the sickly runt of the litter. "Very well, but why did you sneak out of the house tonight and scare us all, especially your mother and sister, half to death?"

"I didn't have a chance to feed her tonight, and I didn't want her to think I had forgotten or didn't love her anymore. So, I thought I'd sneak out and back in and nobody would notice. I'm sorry, Papa, very sorry. I had to keep up my end of the bargain with Joseph, you see. It wouldn't have been fair to him since he was helping me with a good deed."

Charles looked up at Elsie then down at his children. "Son, I am very disappointed in you for not telling us about any of this and especially for leaving the house as you did." He handed Elisabeth the little kitten then pulled Charlie into his lap and gave him a fierce hug and a kiss to his cheeks. "But, I am even prouder that you did something so wonderful, for your sister and for the little kitten. It owes its life to you, and I think you've made your sister very happy as well."

Elsie slipped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her husband and son, making sure to give them each a light peck on the lips. "We'll discuss your sneaking out in the morning, but like your father, I am very proud of you. You know, I would have been more than happy to help you feed the kitten and walked you to the stables, if you'd only told us."

"Guess we'll need to feed her and take her back, then. Will … will you go with me, then?"

Elsie looked up at Charles and instantly had her answer. "No, we won't." She watched his face morph from one of unhappiness to absolute shock. Elsie smiled and took him in her arms, holding him close. "But, we will go with you to find a suitable box. Our new kitten is going to need a place to use the loo, if you're going to keep her. I'll not have a mess, mind you, so it will be up to you and Elisabeth to make sure she is fed, watered, and that box is changed regularly. Understood?"

Charlie and Elisabeth both readily agreed, giving their parents the happiest of smiled and the grandest of hugs and kisses.

"She'll need a name, too, son," Charles said, helping everyone to their feet.

"I thought, if she made it, Elisabeth could name her. After all, she's the one that found her."

Elisabeth kissed Charlie on the cheek. "We'll name her together … tomorrow. Thank you, Charlie. You're the best brother a girl could have and I love you."

Charles and Elsie both had tears in their eyes, all thoughts of punishments and anger having long been washed away by the sight of sibling love and a good deed done. They were never so proud of the way their children were growing up, loving each other, respecting the world around them, and reminding them of just how fortunate the Carson's were.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and for continuing to be supportive of the story! You guys are the best.


	9. Always With You

**Always With You**

She was illuminated by the soft glow of the light by his bed. Her head hung low and her shoulders slumped. It had been a long two days, no doubt, for all of them. Her voice, he'd noticed, was raspy from talking almost constantly, and the dark circles beneath her eyes reminded him of how little sleep she'd managed to steal, despite his best attempts.

Gently, he placed the bowl of fresh water and a flannel on the bedside table, then moved to stand behind her. He rubbed her shoulders, which felt more like bricks, trying to work out the tension, loosen her muscles, soothe her enough for sleep to claim her. "You have to go rest, love. You'll do him no good if you fall ill, too."

"But Charles, he's my baby and he's sick. I can't abandon him, not when he needs me." She placed her hands over his and gave them a warm squeeze. "You go and rest. I'll stay with him."

He stiffened at her reply and stood as straight as an arrow. He tilted her head back so she was leaning into his arms and looking up at him. "You will go to bed, Elsie Carson, and that is final. I am Edward's father and just as concerned. I will take care of our wee boy and if anything happens, I promise you, I will wake you. I wouldn't lie to you. Believe me?"

She knew he'd been just as concerned, even more so, since he hadn't been there when the boy woke, asked for water, then drifted off into his fever induced sleep. But it wasn't because he didn't wish to be there, supporting his family. It was that he had a job to do, they had jobs to do. Thankfully, the family had been most kind and very understanding, offering whatever assistance could be had, giving Elsie all the freedom in the world to stay with her son.

Charles leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. "Please, go rest. Sleep or don't sleep, but at least climb into bed and close your eyes. I won't leave his side for a moment." She rose and hugged him tightly, fighting back the tears of worry and weariness before slipping into their bedroom.

Hour after hour, wet flannel after wet flannel, Charles stayed near the boy. He spoke softly to him, sang to him, recited some of his favorite poems. Still nothing, until the wee hours of morning when he began to grow restless.

"Papa, I'm thirsty," little Edward announced with a scratchiness to his voice but with a clarity of mind.

Charles was on his feet in an instant, getting the lad a glass of water and helping him drink it. He felt his forehead, his cheeks, his hands, and chest. He placed his lips to the boy's forehead as well, as if they were a better indication than his hand for what he was seeking. "Edward, how do you feel, son?"

"I'm tired but I want to get up … and I'm hungry. I want an egg and maybe some bacon, a slice of toast with orange marmalade or strawberry jam. I'll even take a bowl of porridge, if I can have some cinnamon and maybe some honey on it."

Charles gathered his boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. "My lad, you are going to make your mother very, very happy, indeed. I do believe you are on the mend!" He carried Edward into the bedroom, slipping quietly into the other room, and was happy to see that Elsie had let sleep claim her. Gently, he placed Edward in the bed, beneath the covers, beside Elsie.

"Do me a favor, son. Watch over your Mummy for me and I'll go downstairs and get you both a feast fit for the King. If she wakes before I return, tell her where I've gone, but don't let her leave this bed. Got it?"

"Yes, Papa." He watched his relieved father turn to leave. "Oh, and Papa?" Charles turned to see his son curled up against his sleeping mother. "Thank you for reading to me and sitting with me. When I was sick, I could hear you, but it was so hard to open my eyes. I only managed it for Mummy because she was crying."

Charles returned to Edward and kissed him on the forehead then ruffled his hair. "As long as you knew I was there for you, son, that's all that matters. That's all that will ever matter."

"I know you and Mummy will always be here for me, for all of us. It's what you do when you love somebody, right?" He gave his Papa a grin then curled up against his Mummy. He wrapped his little arm around her and patted her gently on her side, content to be close to her and to hold her, as best as he could, until his Papa returned with food.

Elsie woke a bit later with a kiss on each of her cheeks, one from her baby boy and one from her husband, the smell of food wafting through the air. "Look, Mummy, breakfast in bed today. Papa did it all for us. Isn't he the best Papa ever?"

She looked into Charles's eyes and smiled. "Yes, yes he is, son, and we're the luckiest family in the world." She sat up in the bed and helped Edward get settled, too. "Now, let's see what this amazing Papa has brought us for breakfast. I'm starving."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing the story. We have a few more chapters left, for better or worse. Lol

Also, to my anonymous reviewer for the last chapter: I am sorry you were confused about the timeline. Charles was explaining to Elisabeth that the kitten was going to die, and Charlie overheard and decided to try to save it. The ending, with the kitten, was to show that Charlie was successful and that Charles and Elsie were going to allow the children to keep the kitten. Thanks for taking the time to review the story and to give me a chance to explain the order of things. I hope this helped.


	10. Happiness or Despair

**Happiness or Despair**

Charles was busy with the family. Her children were upstairs playing. The maids were working on changing the sheets on the beds, dusting the furniture. The footmen were polishing the silver, readying for their inspection later. Mrs. Patmore was, based on the noise coming from the kitchen, preparing the food for the dinner this evening. And here she sat, in her sitting room, looking down at the note, hastily scribbled on the bright white paper.

How could it be? When? Why? Would it all be all right in the end? What should she do? So many questions bombarding her mind caused her head to pound. She thought of a Beecham's powder but instantly decided against it. Fresh air, yes that would do the trick. It would clear her mind, giving her time to think, formulate a plan.

She grabbed her coat and hat, hastily put them on, not bothering with a scarf or gloves despite the hard snowfall and the frozen ground. She wouldn't stay out there long, just long enough.

She stepped out into the cold air, a shiver passing through her body. She pulled her coat a little tighter around her, hoping to keep the wind and snow at bay. The sudden change in temperature made her temporarily forget her letter, her concerns, her entire world. She was going numb from the inside out.

Absentmindedly, Elsie walked and walked, out the back door, through the gate, around the garden path. And all the while, the snow fell heavier and heavier, thicker and thicker. Her mind swirled like the snow blowing around her until all she could think to do was run. Run and run, breathe deeply, breathe harder. She never saw the icy patch of ground until she fell into a heap, face down, upon it.

When she came to her senses, the first thing she felt was warmth, warmth and love, and … Charles. Suddenly, it all came back to her: the letter, her walk, the fall, and now the terrible headache. Oh God, how her head hurt now. She groaned and tried to raise her hand to her head but was stopped. She couldn't move her hand. It was much too heavy, and then she realized it was because he was holding it.

"Ch … Charles," she moaned. "Charles," she said before starting to cry softly. She opened her eyes when she felt the side of the bed dip when he sat down and drew her into his arms.

"Oh, Elsie, my love, my darling girl. You gave us all such a fright," he whispered into her hair, planting kisses anywhere he could reach.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. You must be angry with me," she said, clinging to him as if he would disappear from her. When he pulled back, she was certain this was the end. He was going to be angry, yell, pack his bags, or worse, hers.

"Sweetheart, you didn't mean to fall. It was an accident. But, why were you outside? Why didn't you tell someone you were going out for a walk? I would have gone with you, gladly. One of the children would have jumped at the chance to go with their mummy on a walk, especially in this weather."

Ah, he didn't know. He hadn't read the note. He had no idea how foolish she had been, and she had no idea how angry he would be when he did find out the truth. She started to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss, tender, loving, and warm. Oh, how she wanted to dive into that warmth and have him hold her forever, reassure her, dispel her fears.

Gently, he eased her back onto the bed and stretched out beside her, drawing her into his arms. He could feel her shaking. "You know, when we couldn't find you, I was so worried. It's not like you to leave the house without at least telling me, or leaving a note. I went to your room and you weren't there. Mrs. Patmore said she'd been looking for you for the better part of an hour, and then I noticed your hat and coat were gone. You just went into town yesterday before the storm, so I knew you didn't need anything." He tightened his hold on her, held her a little closer. "God, Elsie, what if I hadn't found you when I did? You could have been frozen half to death, or worse," he said, shuddering at the morbid thought. He pulled the blanket around her a little tighter.

She was about to say something when the doctor entered the room. She looked up, in panic, at Charles, then at the doctor. "Why did you send for him? I'll be fine. I don't need to be seen," she pleaded.

"He's here to check you. You obviously hit your head and you were out for quite some time. I didn't want to take any chances. Now, sit back and I'll just be outside. I'll come back in when he's done."

"No, please stay with me. Don't leave me, Charles, please."

"Mr. Carson, it seems Mrs. Carson is only going to grow more upset if I try to examine her. I believe it's safe to say that she will be just fine in a few days. Some quiet time, hearty soup, and bed rest for three or four days should do the trick. She'll be sore tomorrow but that's to be expected. If she's feeling worse tomorrow, send someone to get me and I'll be back out." He cast a knowing look at Elsie, one that suggested she do as he suggested, brooking no room for argument.

As soon as the doctor left, Elsie started to get out of bed. "I don't have time for bed rest and quiet time. I'm no child to be coddled and told what to do," she said, her head swimming a little, forcing her back onto the side of the bed.

"And you're in no position to argue with me. Now, back into bed with you and then you're going to tell me everything. What upset you so that you'd go walking on a night like this, without even telling me?" His voice was soft but left no room for argument.

She sighed. He had a right to know. It was only fair, and she should confess all before he found the letter in her office. That was no way to learn the truth. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes as she worked out the best way to tell him her news.

"I was upset, you see. I had received a note, and it wasn't what I was expecting. I had to get away, outside, for air. I needed to think, to clear my head. All I could think of was going outside and running but that wasn't a good idea. I wasn't watching where I was going and I slipped." She placed her hand on her stomach as it gave a scary lurch. "Oh Charles, I would have … my foolish behavior could have cost us everything."

He placed his hand on hers and rested his forehead against hers. "It's all going to be okay, love. I promise you that. I'll make sure of it, but you have to help me. You have to tell me what's wrong."

She threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. If she didn't have to look him in the eyes, she might get through this without many more tears, though they were still falling in a steady stream from her eyes. "I saw the doctor the other day and he sent me a note this morning. Charles, I'm so very sorry. I should have been more careful, and I know we didn't talk about it or plan it, but … I'm … we're … we're going to have another baby."

At first, Charles wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "A baby? Another little Carson?" He moved so he could see her face, which immediately broke his heart. She had been outside because she was upset about the baby, upset about what he might think. She fell because of all of this and she could have done a lot more damage. He pressed his lips to hers passionately, kissing her with abandon, completely forgetting about her recent fall, her trauma.

"Oh love, my very own love, another baby. I couldn't be happier. You've given me another little gift, or will in a few months," he laughed nervously. "I don't know why you were so upset and worried, but nothing could make me regret having another baby with you." He pushed her back amongst the pillows. "Rest, relax, close your eyes. I'll go get you some stew, and we'll eat up here and talk about everything. You can tell me everything and I promise you, it will be just fine." He kissed her again then rose to leave her, but not before kissing her once more. "Another little baby to spoil and love and cherish. Elsie, I love you so much," he said before going downstairs for her stew.

Seeing the look in his eyes and hearing the excitement in his voice, Elsie relaxed into the pillows. When he came back, she would share with him all her worries and fears. She would listen to him as he told her how wrong she was about each and every one of them. She would ask him to hold her, and he would. Tomorrow, they would break the news to the other children, but for tonight, she would enjoy sharing the news with her husband.

Charles hummed all the way to the kitchen and back, a broad smile covering his face. He had prayed for another baby, though not worrying one way or another about it. They had a beautiful family, a healthy, happy one. Another baby would only increase the love he felt for his family and give him boundless love in return. Starting tonight, though, Elsie was going to take it easier. She was going to rest, bed rest in fact, for a few days. He'd work tomorrow on setting up a new schedule for her, for both of them. If this was to be their last child, he was going to make certain Elsie Hughes Carson enjoyed every last minute of it. She was going to be the most spoiled woman in all of Yorkshire. And he fully intended to be the happiest, proudest husband and father that ever lived.

**A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read and review the story. You guys are my inspiration for these chapters. I appreciate each and every one of the readers.


	11. Heart of a Carson

**Heart of a Carson**

Charles took his youngest son by the hand and led him into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. He held the young lad's hand and guided him over to the chair. Charles sat down and pulled Edward onto his lap, giving him a very stern glare.

"Now, Edward Carson, you owe me an explanation and a rather good one," Charles said in a voice that left no room for argument. It wasn't often that his children got into trouble, said rude or nasty things, hurt each other's feelings. But today, Edward had proven that sometimes even good children have bad moments.

Edward sat silently on his Papa's lap. Sometimes he could be just like Elsie, especially when he was upset, and this was one of those times. The boy had not taken the news well at all, had said all sort of things he knew wasn't true, had yelled and been defiant. All those things, Charles could handle. It was when he made Elsie cry and retreat to their own bedroom that had been the boy's undoing.

"Well, I'm waiting," Charles said once more. "You made your mother cry. You raised your voice to her and to me. You behaved horribly for no reason at all, and now, I would like to know what you were thinking, son." Charles gave his son a fierce hug. "We will sit here all night until you explain yourself, if necessary, but I trust you won't hold out that long. Your mother is in the other room crying, and I know you don't want her to go to bed unhappy and feeling unloved. Do you?"

Edward looked up at his Papa for the first time since entering the room. His eyes looked sad and were tinged red from his own tears. Charles thought he also saw a bit of remorse and perhaps embarrassment, too. "No, Papa. I love Mummy very much. I don't want her to be sad like I am."

Charles kissed the top of Edward's head. "Then why don't you go dry her eyes, and tell her you love her very much. Then, in a calmer voice than before, and with nicer words, why don't you tell her what's upset you so? I'm sure she'd love to hear your reasons … and your apology, son."

"She won't care, and it won't do any good," Edward said as he started to cry again. This time, his voice was soft and he leaned heavily on Charles's chest, curling up as much as he could into a little ball in his father's lap, as if silently asking to be protected, loved.

"Ah, my boy, she does love you. Remember when you were ill, and she stayed right by your bedside until I forced her to go to bed to rest? And she always makes sure you have your favorite pudding and supper on your birthday. She makes sure Father Christmas remembers to put an orange in your stocking and when's the last time she went into the village without bringing you and your siblings some stick candy?" Charles placed his finger beneath Edward's chin, forcing the boy to look up. "You see, son, she does all those things because she loves you all very much, and nothing will change that. Even now, she still loves you and would do anything she could for you despite you having hurt her feelings … terribly."

Edward thought for a moment then dried his eyes with the back of his hand and blew his nose in the handkerchief his Papa handed him. "I guess I'd better go talk to her, huh? I don't want her to be sad like me."

"You're growing up fast, my boy, and I love you. Be honest and explain your feelings to Mummy, but remember not to yell. She doesn't deserve your cheek. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa." He slipped off Charles's lap and started slowly for the door before turning around and running back to his Papa, leaping into his arms and giving him a tight hug. "I'm sorry I made you so upset, too. I'll go make things right with Mummy."

Edward slowly turned the doorknob and slipped quietly into his parents' bedroom. His eyes immediately caught sight of his Mummy, sitting quietly in her rocking chair, softly crying into her lacy handkerchief. With tentative steps, he walked over to her, placing his hand on top of hers.

Elsie looked up with a start when she felt her son's hand on hers. "Edward, I didn't expect to see you here, my lad. I thought you didn't wish to see or speak to me again," she said, tossing his words gently back at him.

"I was wrong, Mummy, and I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to make you cry or hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. Please, don't cry anymore." Edward was now pleading with her, holding her hand in both of his.

"I understand you're upset, lad, but I don't understand why. Your sister and brother didn't get upset with your father and me. Help me understand."

Edward looked down at his feet and half mumbled his answer. "That's because they're both special, and I won't be anymore."

Despite his mumbling, Elsie heard every word, crystal clear, as if he had shouted it in her ear. She reached down and pulled Edward into her lap in the rocking chair and hugged him to her. "And what, Edward Carson, makes you believe you are not special to me … and your Papa for that matter? You are our son and, just like your brother and sister, we love you with all our hearts. We would do anything we could for you, and would sacrifice so much to see you happy. What did I do to make you think otherwise?"

He looked down at his hands, unable to look her in the eyes. "I am not the first born. That's Elisabeth. I'm not your first boy. That's Charlie. And now … now I won't even be your baby. You'll have another baby to love, and I will just be Edward, the second Carson boy. I won't be anything when the new baby gets here."

Suddenly Elsie understood everything. Jealousy could be a mean beast, and it had latched onto her baby boy, turning his eyes green and his heart cold. They're luck had apparently run out with Edward. Elisabeth had never been jealous of her baby brothers. And Charlie was excited about being a big brother, for a change. Edward, however, seemed scared of being forgotten, and that was simply not an option.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my son." She pulled a blanket from the back of the chair and draped it over Edward, covering her lap. She guided his head to her chest and spoke softly as she began to rock her baby boy. "You are Edward James Carson, and the only child I will ever have with that name. You will always be the son of Elsie and Charles Carson. If I didn't have you in my life, I wouldn't have a son that likes to bring me flowers that he's picked from the fields. I wouldn't have those beautiful drawings hanging in my sitting room. Your father would have no one to teach about wine and spoons. And who would hold my hand in church?" She stroked his hair and placed kisses to his head while she spoke, fighting back her tears.

"I bet you the new baby will bring you flowers and can draw you pictures. And when we go to church, you won't be able to hold my hand because your hands will be full since you'll have to hold the baby." There was no anger or resentment in his words, only a quiet resignation to the way things were going to change.

"But don't you see, my lad? Even if all the other children do those things for me, they will be special, but they won't be YOU. Just like Elisabeth loves to hold tea parties with me and Charlie likes to show me the new animals in the stables, you love to do things with me, too. They're the special things we do together, just the two of us. That's not going to change. I will do things with the baby, and so will Papa, but that doesn't mean we love you any less, baby. Ask Elisabeth and Charlie, if you don't believe me. Things will change, yes, but they don't have to be bad changes." She shifted him so that he was reclining in her arms, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"What if I have a bad dream? Can I still come to you and Papa and sleep with you? Or do I have to be a big boy and stay in my own bed?"

"Sweet one, you can always come to us when you're scared or lonely or just want a hug. We are your parents and will always love you, no matter what. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that." She smiled and brushed the dark hair back from his forehead. "Just think, if I have a baby girl, you'll still be my baby boy. If I have another son, you will be his big brother and can teach him all the things that Charlie won't. The baby is going to need all of us to each him or her something. We each have special gifts, laddie, and that includes you. I want you to teach this baby all about your favorite things the way Charlie and Elisabeth did for you. Think you can manage that, love?"

Edward nodded his head and buried his face in his mother's chest, holding her as tightly as his little arms would allow. "I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier. I'm sorry I said all those nasty things about you not loving me anymore, and I'm sorry I made you cry, Mummy. I didn't mean to be nasty. I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore once the baby gets here." He sniffled a little. "I'm still a little scared, but I have to be a big boy, don't I?"

Elsie snuggled him closer, pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead. "You don't have to be a big boy just yet. In fact, I want to enjoy you being able to sit in my lap so I can rock you. There will be a day when you don't want to cuddle with me, and I'll need these memories to make me happy. So, would you please sit with me for a bit and let me hold you just a bit longer? I could sing to you, too … any song you'd like," she offered.

"I would love that, Mummy." He closed his eyes and dried his tears. His hand folded around hers and pulled it to his little chest, holding it close as Elsie began to sing his favorite song.

And that was how Charles found them. Elsie was sitting in the rocking chair, her head resting on Edwards. Both faces were stained with tear tracks, but to him, they were the sight of perfection. Mother and son sharing a quiet moment after a hard day fraught with emotions.

Gently, he lifted Edward from her arms, and when she stirred, Charles silenced her with a wink. Instead of carrying their youngest child to his own bed, Charles placed the boy in the middle of their bed. "I think you two need some cuddle time, and it would do him good to wake up in your arms."

Elsie followed him and when the boy was settled, she wrapped her arms around him. "I think we could both use a Charles cuddle. He's so afraid we're going to forget him, love. He's afraid we're going to stop loving him because we'll have someone new."

Charles turned in her arms and pressed his lips to hers softly. "Then we'll just have to show him how wrong he is, and that we have more than enough love to go around for each of our children and each other. Tomorrow, we can talk about making time for each of the children and spending some alone time with them. But tonight, Edward needs his Mummy's love more than anything in the world, and that's exactly what he's going to get. He's going to wake up and your beautiful face is the first thing he's going to see."

Elsie smiled and inhaled deeply, drinking in the familiar scent of her husband. "And your handsome face is the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep tonight. I love you so much, and thank you for whatever it was you said to Edward to encourage him to talk to me."

"I didn't do anything special, really. I just reminded him of how special you are to all of us and all the wonderful things you do for our family." He caressed her cheek tenderly. "Elsie Carson, you truly are the heart of our family. We'd all be lost without you."

"And I would be lost without my heart … you."


	12. Don't Forget to Love Me

**Don't Forget to Love Me**

"I'm telling you for the last time, Mrs. Patmore, that I ordered it. I don't know why they forgot to bring the flour, soda, and sugar but I'm certain I can remedy the situation with a phone call. No need to shout at me," Elsie grumbled tersely before slamming the cupboard door and locking it securely. She twisted the door knob and pulled on it just to reassure herself it was locked properly. The last time she'd checked, it wasn't locked at all. Fortunately, Beryl Patmore had been none the wiser.

"If you'd only let me do the ordering, we wouldn't have these problems," the cook replied, her voice rising to a level to match Elsie's.

"No, we would have a whole host of other problems, over-ordering, and Lord only knows what else! I am Housekeeper of Downton and as long as I draw breath and am employed here, I will oversee the store cupboard and anything else that requires my attention." She pulled herself up to her full height, though her back seriously disagreed with this motion as did her rounded belly. "Now, if you're quite finished with your rant, I have other matters to tend to."

Though she was far from finished with her tirade and her list of reasons why the cook should always be in charge of the kitchen ingredients, Beryl Patmore was no fool. She had seen Elsie Carson through three pregnancies and this one was proving a bit more difficult. As a result, Mr. Carson was in no mood to hear his wife's voice raised in anger and he made sure the offender was given extra duties, usually the ones nobody ever wanted to do. He'd said on more than one occasion that he would rather be under the largest stone God had ever created than to be around Elsie Carson when she was thoroughly angered. So, he had been encouraging the staff to come to him with any problems they might have. He would try to find a solution, one that didn't involve bothering his wife.

Elsie sought solace in her sitting room, slamming the door behind her and easing herself onto the settee. It would be an action she would regret, but sometimes she just couldn't resist the softness of the couch. It was so much nicer on her bottom and lower back than the swivel chair. Closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, Elsie smoothed her hand over her baby bump, willing her frayed nerves to soothe and her anger to dissipate. When she opened he eyes, she raised her legs and noted how swollen her ankles were. Charles would not be happy with her at all.

He'd heard the raised voices, and he waited until he heard Elsie's office door closing none too gently before he slipped from his own pantry and into the kitchen. Before the cook could even speak, he had raised his hands in silent surrender. "I heard it all. I am surprised everyone upstairs didn't hear it as well what with the way you two were yelling at each other. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were mortal enemies," he chuckled softly, hoping to make amends on his wife's behalf.

"You heard her, then? Good. I cannot bake the cake for the dinner party coming up this weekend if I don't have the ingredients and the cake is supposed to be soaked for a day before it's served. She swears she ordered it but that's the third time in two months that Mr. Bodkins has "forgotten" to send me the ingredients that our Housekeeper has ordered. Can you honestly stand there and tell me, Mr. Carson, that that's normal?"

He shook his head and patted her shoulder. "No, it's not normal for Mr. Bodkins or his wife to forget anything on the Downton order. When I heard the … ahem … conversation you two were having, I pulled the invoice and we weren't billed for them either. I'm guessing she simply forgot to place them on the list. I'll see that Elsie orders them and they're here by tomorrow, even if we have to pay a little more for the delivery. Or we can send one or two of the hall boys into the village. I'm sure they won't mind."

Mrs. Patmore nodded her head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's not just me, you know. The housemaids are starting to get confused, too. One day she'll have them going over the blue room on the men's corridor for a thorough cleaning and two days later, that same room is back on the cleaning list, while other tasks go untended. "

"Yes, I've had one or two of them in my office expressing concerns. I suppose it's time to step in and either help Elsie myself or have someone of her own choosing doing it. She won't like it, but she'll like it even less if she's suddenly the subject of gossip among the maids or if she thinks her job is suffering. I'll speak with her and we will get your cupboard back up to your standards and hers. All I ask if a bit of patience, please. This pregnancy and keeping up with our other three and the house are proving a most difficult task."

"I know that. We all do, and we're trying to help but she's got to let us help her … and you." Mrs. Patmore huffed a moment then looked up at the butler who's shoulders were hunched with worry and fatigue. "Go! Take care of her and get my ingredients ordered. Leave your other three imps to me and a few of the kitchen maids. We will make sure they're fed and entertained while you and Mrs. Carson get some rest. Convince her to let us help, even if it's only until after the baby is born. She won't listen to anyone else but you, even if you have to pull your butler rank on her," she smirked. "I'll send up one of the girls with the children later this evening. Don't worry about them, just Mrs. Carson."

Charles nodded his thanks and decided he would order a few of the special herbs and ingredients for Mrs. Patmore to use as their way of saying "thank you" for all she was doing for them. "But first things first: he had to see Elsie and have a serious discussion about taking things easier and letting others help."

Elsie was still sitting on the settee when his familiar knock sounded on the door. She quickly wiped at her eyes, hoping they weren't as red as she feared. She'd been crying and had hoped to avoid him for the afternoon. He had enough to be worrying about without adding her and her silly problems to the list. But, the moment he opened the door, he could tell something was wrong. In a moment, he was at her side, drawing her into his arms and resting one hand on her belly.

"Elsie, love, tell me what's wrong. What's made you cry? Surely not that business with the kitchen supplies and Mrs. Patmore." He pressed his lips to her head then tucked her head beneath his chin, holding her close. "You can tell me, sweetheart. Tell me so I can make it better and we can dry those tears."

His soft voice and kind words only made her tears fall harder. She knew how very lucky she was to be married to this wonderful man but times like these made her even more grateful. She wrapped her arm around him and clung tightly to him. "It's not just one thing or two. It's a thousand little things, Charles, and I can't handle them. I'm so tired, so very tired," she sobbed.

"Well, lucky for you that I have the rest of the afternoon free and the kitchen girls are taking care of our children. So, my sweet, settle down in my arms and tell me each and every problem you have, and I'll find a solution for you." He tilted her head back and lightly kissed her lips then both of her eyes. "Please tell me. I want to help you in any way I can."

She covered his hand resting on her baby bump with her own hand. "I love this little baby. You know that I do. I love all of my children. They're such blessings, but I don't have the energy to keep up with them anymore. Edward wants me to sit and read to him, but I don't have time for that. Charlie wants me to go to the stables, but just walking up the stairs going to our rooms tires me. And I've been promising Elisabeth to go with her into town for material for a new dress, but even that though wears me out." She looked up into his face, trying to read his emotions and finding only compassion and warmth and love looking back at her. "And just look at me. I'm gaining weight everywhere. I'm fat and my legs are swollen and ache. I have a headache almost every single night. And we don't … you haven't … just because I'm carrying your baby doesn't mean that I don't still want you," she finished in barely a whisper.

Realization dawned on Charles and his heart broke into pieces. He had been attentive but not paying attention to what his wife needed and wanted. Now, though, she had just bared her soul to him and he understood every syllable of every word, even the ones she didn't say aloud. Without uttering a word, he rose from her settee and took both her hands in his, helping her stand. When she had found her footing, he drew her into his arms and kissed her softly at first, but with growing intensity. He released one of her hands and allowed his to drift down to her baby bump. "I hope Mummy will allow Papa to take her upstairs for a bit of quiet time together." Before she could answer, he was already guiding her towards the staircase, casting a wink back at Mrs. Patmore.

It took them twice as long to climb the stairs, but Charles let Elsie set the pace. Finally, they entered their bedroom and he closed the door behind them. He turned and slipped his arms around her from behind, both of his hands coming to rest on either side of her belly and caressing it softly. His lips brushed against her ear. "You are so beautiful, and I'm such a lucky man. I have won the heart of the prettiest lass in the land and she's giving me my fourth beautiful baby. I love you so much, Elsie Carson, and I'm so sorry for not paying more attention to your needs." As his lips grazed the side of her neck and he nibbled her ear, his nimble fingers were busy unbuttoning her dress, pushing it slowly off her body and to the floor.

"Charles, it's the middle of the day. You don't want to see me," she said in a half protest, "and what if the children come up here?"

"Sssssh, Mrs. Carson. You're so very wrong. I very much want to see you and to touch every part of you. Won't you let me, please, Elsie?" He stepped in front of her and kissed her deeply, savoring the warmth of her body beneath his fingertips and the intoxicating taste of her lips. He continued to press kisses all along her body as he maneuvered them to the edge of the bed. Gently, he turned her around so she could sit on the edge of it.

With lightning speed, he discarded his clothing and knelt before her, taking her foot in his hand, giving it a firm but gentle massage. He used her sighs and moans of pleasure to guide his movements, his every caress. He could almost feel the stress and anxiety leaving her body, wave after wave, only to be replaced by a more pleasurable sensation. He moved to the other foot, giving it the same attention, leaving Elsie in a happier state of mind.

Her mind and her body were at war. She had things she needed to do but she'd be damned if she could remember a single one of them when his lips, fingers, and tongue were doing such amazing things to her. She wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and to let go. But part of her mind refused. She had three children somewhere in this house or on these grounds and they were likely to burst in at any given moment.

Charles could sense her reluctance and he worked to ease her mind. He cradled her face within his tender hands. "The children are fine. Mrs. Patmore is taking them for the rest of the afternoon. There's nothing that cannot wait a few hours, Elsie, my Elsie." With practiced care, he eased her onto her side on the bed, encouraging her to turn on her side so he could slip in behind her, pulling her body back against his, allowing her to feel the effect she was having on him.

"You do that to me, Elsie, after all these years and four children. I love the way your skin feels against mind, the fullness of your breasts, your long legs, your beautiful hair, the way you bite at your bottom lip. I love everything about you, love, and I want you to let me show you that love."

Elsie reached behind her and guided him, helped him recognized exactly what she needed, how fast, now long, how deep. She let him sweep her away from all her cares and worries, all the negative thoughts and unhappy feelings. For now, there was only Charles and Elsie and the bond that tied them together. When she found her release, it was with a loud cry of his name, rumpled sheets, and with exquisite happiness.

Charles let his fingers idly trace patterns over her belly as he enjoyed the sensations still coursing through his body and hers. "I don't know about you, but that was exactly what I wanted this afternoon," he said in a deep tone of voice.

"Mmm, that was exactly what I needed, what I have needed for over a week. Next time, I won't wait on you to work it out. I'll tell you in my own way."

"And I'll listen and answer you. I'm sorry if I've added to your stress, but I would like to help. I think it's time to let one of the maids help you with the chores and rotations. And maybe, just until after the baby is born, you can let Beryl have the key. She can still submit all her requests to you and you can order them, but it would save you from having to do the inventory. Please … just think about it … for me."

Elsie nodded. "I will, but could we please keep work out of our bed? I don't want to ruin the moment of just being this close to you, in the middle of the day, and with no children under foot."

"Right now, and I know this is going to sound bad, but right now the only child I'm concerned with is this little boy or girl right here." He tickled her baby bump and dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. He was about to say something with suddenly the baby began to get very active, moving about and pressing against his hand. "Elsie! Elsie, did you feel that?"

"No, Charles! I didn't feel a thing, not a single solitary thing," she said sarcastically. "It's growing inside me, you silly man. Of course, I felt it," she giggled. "Seems our little one is quite active, playful almost," she said with another little laugh as the baby moved more and more.

It was good to hear Elsie laughing again. The tears from earlier were long forgotten and now they were enjoying the closeness of their lovemaking and sharing the joys of their unborn baby. Charles eased away from Elsie and ran around to the other side of the bed, this time facing her. He slid down on the bed until his lips brushed against her stomach.

"Hello, little one. Your Mummy and I are very sorry if we woke you, but you see, your old man needed to remind your wonderful Mummy of a few things. You see, she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She's kind and caring, though she can be tough when her rules aren't obeyed. She goes out of her way to help others, though she seeks no recognition for her efforts. She loves her family, including you my wee one, with all of her heart and she would do anything to see us happy. So, it's very important that we all take time to show her we love her more than anything in the world. That's my most important job, you see. But you'll learn all about this when you finally get here and she holds you for the first time. That's the safest place in the world, you know. Her arms are always open to us and we must always remember that sometimes even Mummy's need to be held and protected. That's where I come in, you see. I don't always do a good job of keeping her happy but it's not because I don't love her with all that I am or ever hope to have. It's because I'm like everyone else." He pressed his lips to her stomach then moved to the head of the bed and rested his head on the pillow beside hers.

"That was beautiful, Charles, but you didn't have to say all those things." She took his hand and moved it with hers back to the baby bump, both of them smiling happily as the little one continued to play and press against their hands.

"I did have to say those things because each and every one of them is true. We all take you for granted sometimes, relying upon you to do the work of three or four women and then we get out of sorts when something simple, like forgetting to order ingredients or scheduling the maids duties incorrectly, creeps into our lives." His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. "We all love you, sweetheart, and we only want to help. Won't you let us help you?" He drew the sheet over their bodies and guided her head to his shoulder.

"I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Beryl have the key, but only until after the baby is born and I want to see all the orders before they're placed. And maybe it is time to let Clayre have a few more responsibilities. She can help me with the cleaning schedules and the linen rotations."

"Thank you, love. That's an excellent start, but what should I do to help you? Do you need me to be more involved with the children? Should I step up and have the maids report to me? Or … "

She placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. "Your job, Mr. Carson, is to make sure that I stay rested and relaxed. Our wee bairn seems to like it when you make me happy, and you'll hear no complaints from me. I haven't felt this good in a month." She raked her nails lightly down his chest until she reached the point where their stomached touched. "Think you'd be able to make me happy once more before you have to go back downstairs?"

Charles chuckled. "I do believe I have just the idea for that," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Everyone is downstairs working so why don't we take the opportunity of being the only ones upstairs and our children being entertained to take a soak in the tub together? I'm sure I know of a few ways we could try my idea while satisfying your demands. What say you, wife?"

"I say I'm one lucky lass. Let's go!"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing the story. You guys are the best. Also, a special thanks to Kouw for the idea/inspiration for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. All For Her

**All For Her**

He took the stairs two by two. It wasn't the first time he'd done that but he was getting older now and he wasn't as swift. He could still chase after little Victoria and roughhouse with Edward, but they were growing older, too, and preferred other things.

His youngest girl wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap and have him read to her or sit on the floor and have an elegant tea party. Charles enjoyed those moments with her, for always at her table, he was the honored guest and not a butler or servant.

Edward always wanted to be taken to the library upstairs. Charles and Elsie had found a section of books that was acceptable for his age and had agreed to let him borrow them, but he must be responsible and careful. The lad handled those books, and even his own, as if it was the finest crystal stemware which belonged upstairs.

Charlie was the outdoors type, and now that he was older, he was allowed to visit the stables on his own. He enjoyed brushing the horses and taking his Papa fishing at his favorite spot. The groomsmen always made sure to compliment the Carsons on his gentleness with the animals and his kind manners. Charles had even promised his son that when he was older, he might ask for a job working with the animals, though he had to get his education first. That was paramount to everything else.

Elisabeth was still his little Petal but growing up ever so quickly. It felt like only yesterday that he had held her in his arms for the first time. And now, she was turning into quite the young lady. She was strong, talented, beautiful, just like her mother. She could also be strict, detail-oriented, meticulous, just like her father. She loved spending time with her mother, learning about rotations of linens, schedules, ordering the supplies, but she also found pleasure spending an afternoon with her him. She had quickly mastered the place settings and was starting to learn of the wines.

Today, Elisabeth was in charge of the upstairs rooms. All of his children were doing their part, working together towards a common goal, while taking turns going downstairs to visit Elsie. And now it was time for him to check on the final preparations.

"Everything looks beautiful. You've all made me very proud and I know your Mum will be thrilled. I'll be back soon with dinner. Elisabeth you've laid a perfect table. Thank you. Charlie the flowers you picked are very pretty, some of her favorites. Victoria and Edward, I am very impressed with the paper banner you made. Thank you, children."

Back downstairs, he went to her door, opening it a little and peeking inside. She was still working and he crossed the room to stand behind her. "You should take a break, love. You mustn't work so hard today."

She turned and smiled. "It's just a normal day, Mr. Carson. No reason to neglect my work for a bit of nostalgia," she teased.

"As you wish," he said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, giving her shoulders a squeeze, then leaving her. He breathed a sigh of relief. She apparently suspected nothing. With haste, he returned to the kitchen and asked two of the hall boys to help him carry a few trays upstairs. Elisabeth could handle everything else, then all he needed to do was convince Elsie to go upstairs with him. That wouldn't be hard.

Twenty minutes later, Charles looked at his pocket watch and hoped the children were ready. He had been ready since the moment his eyes opened. His planning and the children's cooperation had come together and he couldn't wait another minute longer.

"Elsie we need to check on Victoria. I spoke to Elisabeth a bit ago and I think we should go upstairs before dinner."

She was on her feet in an instant, questioning him about her baby, wondering why she hadn't noticed anything amiss earlier, would she need the first aid kit or a powder. She gripped Charles's hand as they climbed the stairs and finally reached the door to their rooms. He opened it for her and stepped back so she could step inside first.

There, in front of a perfectly laid table, was all of her children, wearing little paper hats, no doubt saved from their Christmas crackers, and large smiles. A banner reading "Happy Birthday, Mummy" was strung over the mantle, and the smell of delicious food caused her stomach to growl. She took a tentative step into the room, just enough to allow Charles to follow and close the door behind him.

"Happy Birthday, Elsie," he said softly, dropping a kiss to her cheek.

"SURPRISE, Mummy," they all shouted and giggled. Elsie was suddenly on her knees and receiving hugs and kisses from all of her precious children. She hadn't thought any of them would remember, but Charles had. He always did.

"You are our guest of honor this evening," Elisabeth announced. "I am going to serve with Charlie's help. Edward is in charge of the wine and our milk, and Victoria is in charge of your entertainment."

Tears of happiness were clouding her vision and finally spilled over as her baby climbed into her lap and sang a birthday song that she had made up, all on her own she happily announced.

Later that evening, with all the children asleep, she climbed into bed, placing their handmade cards on the bedside table after reading them once more.

Charles sat down on the bed and slipped beneath the covers beside her, drawing her into his arms. "You still have one card and gift left," he said, handing her a package wrapped in blue and his own handmade card.

She accepted them and kissed his lips in thanks before opening her card first. Like the children, he had written a few lines, wishing her only the best for the upcoming year, telling her how much he loved her, and was so very proud of her. But at the bottom of the card, beneath his signature, he had drawn entwined hearts, labeling the left one "Elsie," the right one "Charles," and the intersecting section he simply put "family." She hugged the card to her chest and kissed him again, thanking him for the beautiful card.

She opened her gift next. He had wrapped it himself, she was certain. It was so precise and elegant, perfection. In her hand, she held a collection of poems by Robert Burns, a bookmark of red silk marking a page in the middle of the book.

Charles took the book from her and gathered her into his arms. "Mr. Burns can sum up my feelings for you, perhaps better than my feeble attempt at words." And so, he began to read as Elsie nestled her body in his warm embrace:

_O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my Luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly played in tune._

_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_  
_So deep in luve am I;_  
_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_  
_Till a' the seas gang dry:_

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_  
_And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_  
_I will luve thee still, my dear,_  
_While the sands o' life shall run._

_And fare thee weel, my only Luve,_  
_And fare thee weel awhile!_  
_And I will come again, my Luve,_  
_Tho' it ware ten thousand mile._

He closed the book, placed it on her bedside table, then began to show her with actions instead of words just how much he loved and adored his beautiful wife, his birthday girl, his Elsie.

**A/N:** Credit to Robert Burns for his poem: A Red, Red Rose.


	14. The Heart of Christmas

**The Heart of Christmas**

He pulled an extra rug from the sofa behind them and draped it over them. He didn't want her to catch a chill. It wouldn't do for her to get sick, not this time of year. The fire was still blazing in the fireplace. He'd made sure to have extra wood delivered to their rooms, everyone's rooms in fact since the sky looked heavy with snow. And he had been correct. It was snowing outside, blanketing the earth in a fresh layer of white and just in time for the holiday.

A warm glow filled the room, casting golden shadows along her face and his. The small tree with the handmade ornaments dominated the room and occasionally, the flames from the fire would cause a shiny ornament to sparkle. The crackling of the fire was the only sound to be heard as Charles and Elsie lay wrapped in each other's arms in front of the hearth.

The meager presents they had purchased for each of their children were placed neatly around the base of the tree. Father Christmas had made sure to eat his portion of cookies and left his note of thanks behind. Charles had eagerly taken on that role with the birth of their first child, any excuse to have an extra sweet, a treat from Mrs. Patmore's kitchen. It was also a happy coincidence that the Carson children had helped make those cookies. Mrs. Patmore always took care of them for a day so that Charles and Elsie could slip in the village and purchase the few remaining gifts necessary for a successful Christmas morning.

Now, here they were, happily cuddled together in the blankets, bathed in the warmth of the fire, and sipping the last of the wine Mr. Flinch had given Charles as a thank you for helping his son obtain a job at the Dower House.

"They'll be up before daybreak," Elsie suddenly announced, placing her glass on the floor nearby and turning her entire body toward his, burrowing even deeper into Charles's arms.

"I'm surprised we got them to bed at all," he chuckled, doing the same thing with his now empty glass and turning onto his side. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, drawing her as close as possible, tasting the wine from her lips. "They're all just excited and they come by it honestly. I seem to remember our first Christmas together. You woke me extra early for my first present that year." His cheeks warmed a bit with the memory of that particular morning.

"I don't remember you complaining, either. I believe there was a lot of praying to a deity that morning, and before we even made it to church," she teased, slipping her hand beneath his pyjama shirt so she could caress his chest, stomach, and side.

He bit back a moan but mimicked her actions. His warm hand slipped beneath her nightdress, over her leg, over her bottom, across the plane of her stomach, and up to her breast. Once there, he cupped it, massaged it, as he leaned in for a kiss. "I wasn't the only one calling out to him that morning," he reminded her, nipping at the soft skin just below her ear.

She shifted and captured his lips in a heated kiss, holding nothing back, giving him everything she had before pulling back reluctantly. "Let's clean up and head to bed. We can finish this in there where we're more comfortable and, if your children happen to try to sneak a peek to see if Father Christmas has been, they won't find their parents enjoying themselves by the fire."

"I will gladly remind you that they're _our_ children, not just mine, and if little Victoria manages to get out of her crib without the help of Elisabeth, Charlie, or Edward, then we have bigger issues on our hands." He stood and pulled her to her feet, then placed their used wine glasses on a table near the door before tossing the rugs back to the sofa. "If you'll check on our babies, I'll put another log on the fire and be along shortly."

With a kiss and a pat to his bottom, she turned to walk away. "Don't take too long. The bed will be cold and I'll need you to warm me."

He watched her walk away then went to the desk in the corner of the room, removing a brightly wrapped package from his hiding spot. He'd managed to save some extra money to buy something extra special for Elsie this year and he wanted to give it to her this evening. The London jeweler had assured him that it was a one of a kind. Even though the stones were glass, he felt sure Elsie would cherish it all the same. It was a birthstone pendant, containing the birth stone for each of their children and one for the month of their marriage. He couldn't wait to see her face when she opened the small gift. It would be a way for her to always have their family near to her heart and she was the heart of their family.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and for taking the time to read these little snippets. I hope you all have a very happy holiday and a bright new year.


	15. Birds, Bees, and Fish

**Birds, Bees, and Fish**

"You can't put it off any longer, Charles. We both know it's time. The letter from his teacher is the final straw. We …"

"Yes, Elsie, I know. But it's just not easy for me. You know that."

"And you think it's any easier for a mother to explain that to her daughter, explain the things that we've been doing, explain how she was created out of love and so were her brothers and sister?"

He huffed and squirmed in their bed, growing more uncomfortable with the situation by the second. "Fine, I'll talk with him tomorrow when we're fishing. But, when we return, would you please have a nice bottle of wine and some hot stew waiting for me? I think I'm going to need the comfort of both."

She kissed his cheek and nestled her head on his shoulder, drawing the blanket around them a little closer. "I'll even make sure you have a warm, welcoming bed to return to that night," she purred into his ear, rubbing her leg against his.

"Elsie, you're not helping matters," he grumbled as she lost her battle with the fit of giggles.

Down by the lake the following day, Charles started and stopped the conversation a hundred times in his head. He wasn't paying attention to his line and Charlie was growing more and more agitated. "Papa, you've already lost three fish. If we were just going to feed the fish, we could have brought some of Mrs. Patmore's stale bread and not worried about taking any back with us."

Charles felt his cheeks redden. "Yes, sorry, son. You're right. I'm just a bit … distracted today." He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it back and letting his hand settled at the base of his neck. "Listen, son, come and sit by me, please. We need to have a little chat, man to man."

Charlie pulled his line from the water and rested back on the blanket, staring up at the white clouds overhead. "I'm listening, Papa. What's so important that you can't even focus on the fish today?" His head suddenly jerked up and he sat up on his elbows. "Please, please, tell me you and Mum aren't going to have another baby? I mean, I love Elisabeth, Victoria, and Edward, but not another one," he groaned.

Charles chuckled. "No, my lad. Mummy's not expecting again, but that is something along the lines of the conversation. You see, there comes a time in a boy's life when he has to start leaning to be a man. He must learn how to treat a lady, how to woo her, court her, show her she's really loved and appreciated. And, well, we got a note from your teacher this week and it seems you've been paying more attention to Lianne Tennyson lately. Mrs. Croxton said she caught you two behind the oak tree at break. Is that so?"

It was Charlie's turn to feel the heat in his cheeks. "Well, you see, the little ones were playing ball and it got away from them and I went to get it and I didn't know Lianne was going to be there and when I got the ball, she tripped me and I fell over and when I got up, she was standing right there in front of me and she sorta, well she sorta kissed me on the lips." Charlie had said it all in a rush and was now taking several deep breaths. "I didn't … she's not … Papa, I'm not ready to be a Papa just yet. You still have so much to teach me. I didn't mean to make her have a baby. She kissed me. It wasn't my fault. Will I have to quit school and get a job now?"

Charles could only shake his head and think ahead to the laughs he and Elsie were sure to get from this story, both tonight and when Charlie was old enough to be teased about it. But, now was not the time for laughter. "No, my son. Calm down. She is not pregnant. You cannot make a baby with just kissing, and you will get your education before you even think of having that sort of a relationship with a girl. Understood?" Charlie leaned over and hugged his father, tightly and with no shyness at all for the love he felt for his Papa. Charles ruffled his son's hair and hugged him to his side. "So, let's talk first about how things work for us menfolk, and then I'll let you in on a few secrets from the girl's side of things. You can ask me questions and we'll go from there. Sound fair enough?"

Later that evening, Charles fell into bed with Elsie, his belly full from the stew, his body warmed from the wine, and his muscles tired from the tension and the motions of casting the fishing pole.

"Now, will you tell me how your talk went," she asked, having badgered him all evening for some hint as to how the conversation went?

"Give us a kiss first and then I'll tell you everything," he offered.

And she did. She closed the distance between them and leaned the entire upper portion of her body against his chest and kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue darting out to taste the last of the wine from his tongue. When she was breathless, she pulled back and rubbed her nose against his. "I kept my end of the bargain," she teased, "now you."

Charles laughed heartily and loudly, enough so that Elsie had to remind them that their children might hear him if he wasn't careful. "You'll be happy to hear now, Mrs. Carson, that according to your son's initial thoughts on the subject, you are now heavy with child and I will have to get a job to pay for your children."

"Oh, he never believed that! Kissing … are you … you're serious?" she gasped.

"Indeed I am, but we had a talk about Miss Tennyson and he knows how things work, what is and is not expected of him, and that sometimes men need to take some time for themselves to … well, you know. Let's just say he knows now how he was created and that his Mummy is the most special woman in all of the world and he'd do well to honor her, and all women, by choosing wisely, loving with all his heart, and waiting until he was absolutely sure of everything."

"Charles Carson, you are wonderful. I'm sure our lad will come to you with all sorts of questions and you'll be able to guide him to manhood with ease."

There was a long silence. "Actually, love, I told him if he had any more questions, he should talk to the woman who taught me everything I know about sex … you. Goodnight."

She sat stunned for a moment, then hit him hard with her pillow, which resulted in him capturing her around the waist and loving her until the wee hours of morning.

**A/N:** A special thanks to Onesimus 42 for the prompt about the birds and the bees. I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the life of The Carsons and their family. Looks like our little babies are growing up. Awww.


	16. Teach Me

**Teach Me**

"Where are those two going in such a rush?" Charles asked Elsie as he watched his oldest son and youngest daughter dashing out the back door. "They've been spending a lot of time together, which is all well and good, but I would have thought Victoria would prefer to spend her days with Elisabeth or Edward."

Elsie wrapped her arm around him, patting his back as she guided him into her sitting room. "I'm grateful they're spending time together. It's good for Victoria to spend time with him and Charlie's always been protective of her. I trust our son to watch over her while they're playing outside. At least they're enjoying the summer sun. I practically have to pry the book from Edward's hands and force him outdoors."

"Edward is just fine, love. He enjoys reading, especially monarchial history. Why, just the other day, he was telling me a tale about …"

Elsie quickly placed her hand over her husband's mouth to stop him from speaking then slowly replaced her hand with her lips, giving him a lingering kiss. "Spare me the details. I'm sure it was all fascinating for you and your little protégé," she said teasingly. "He so adores you, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he grows up and wants to go into service, just like his Papa, and he will aspire to no less than the station of butler of a grand house."

"And would that be so bad? It will give the lad some discipline, a steady income, a good home, everything he could need or want from life."

Elsie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Everything in life, Charles Carson?"

The tips of his ears turned pink and he began to shuffle his feet. "Well, not everything, but maybe one day, he'll fall hopelessly in love with the housekeeper, marry, and have a brood of bairns that they will then ask us to babysit." He stood a little prouder, puffing out his chest and raising his chin. "Yes, a lad much like myself and our Edward and a little girl who worships the ground her granny walks upon. And that's not even counting the grandchildren we will have from Charlie, Elisabeth, and Victoria."

Elsie laughed and shook her head. "By the sound of our future, we're going to be busier then after we retire than we are now. There will be a constant stream of children in and out of our cottage. I wonder if you'll even have time to enjoy retirement with me since you will, no doubt, be holding history lessons in our garden while I'm apparently going to have tea parties in our parlor with our little ladies. Is that how you see our golden years?"

Charles took Elsie in his arms, holding her tightly as he began to nuzzle the side of her neck. "On the contrary," he breathed into her ear. "I see us as spending lazy mornings in bed, especially on cold or rainy days. We will enjoy breakfast that we've both worked to prepare then we might dress and take a walk into the village or perhaps do some gardening. We could always try to grow an assortment of flowers to offer up at the annual flower show." He paused to kiss her sensually, nibbling on her bottom lip as his hands wandered over her back and sides, drawing her even closer. "And then, after working all day in the garden, we will go inside our humble little cottage where I will draw us a hot bath in our large tub. We will glide into the water together and spend the rest of the evening making love and making up for lost years."

Elsie sighed happily and slipped her hands beneath his coat, caressing his back and letting her hand dip down to his bottom, giving it a little squeeze. "Mr. Carson, I do so love your visions for our future. Perhaps we could experiment a little, sometime, and see just how large of a tub we're going to need for our golden years. Never hurts to start planning ahead," she teased.

"Mrs. Carson, if I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to seduce me … in which case, I happily accept the invitation to bathe with you," he said in a low voice in her ear.

Elsie was just about to respond with a wickedly naughty comment when their two children burst through the door without knocking. Any other time, that would earn them a scolding and a reminder about respecting the privacy of others, but one look at Charlie and Victoria's faces caused both parents some alarm.

"Mummy, it hurts," Victoria said, tears streaming down her face. She was sobbing as Charlie helped her over to the settee. There was a small trail of blood slipping down her leg and a smaller one on her arm, her dress was partially ripped, and her hair was falling down around her face. In an instant, both Charles and Elsie were at her side, inspecting her for serious injuries while trying to soothe away her tears.

Charles knelt in front of Victoria and slipped off her little shoes and socks while Elsie retrieved her first aid box from the closet. "Ssssh, stop crying. Mummy and I will make it all better. You just wait and see. Would you like to tell me how it happened," Charles asked, hoping that would take her mind off the immediate pain and the things Elsie would have to do to clean up her scraped arm and leg.

Charlie stepped forward and sat beside Victoria, taking her free hand in his. "It's my fault, Papa, and I will take whatever punishment you give me."

"Your fault, son? Aside from pushing her down intentionally, which I know you'd never do, what could you have possibly done to cause this?"

Elsie had returned with the kit and was gently washing the wounds and finding out they didn't look so bad after a bit of cleaning. "A few scrapes and some torn clothing, love, that's all it is, but I'd like to know how it happened, too," she said, looking from Victoria to Charlie.

"I wanted to surprise you and Papa, to show you that I'm a big girl now. I asked Charlie to teach me something, and I guess I wasn't ready. He tried to tell me I was too young, but … but … I …"

"She didn't listen and I caught her the other day so I offered to help her. I thought if I was there, maybe she wouldn't get hurt. Guess I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Charles lifted Victoria and settled her on his lap, then wrapped an arm around Charlie. Elsie took a seat in front of them and finished cleaning Victoria's leg. "We still don't know exactly what you were doing, little girl, and who told you that you needed to grow up any faster than what you already are? Your Mummy and I are in no hurry for any of you children to leave the nest."

"I wanted a bicycle from Father Christmas this year and I knew I couldn't even ask for one if I couldn't ride. And I can't learn to ride in winter because it's too cold and there's ice and snow, so I tried to sneak and ride Charlie's bike. He got upset with me the other day because I knocked it over while trying to get on it and I scratched it a little. I apologized, though."

"She did and I was afraid she would get hurt. I was going to tell you about it, but she begged me not to. She wanted to surprise you so I told her I'd help. I didn't think she'd fall into the gravel and get scraped up this bad. I thought I was being a good brother, but I guess not, huh?"

"Son, you are a wonderful big brother and we're not angry at you. You were looking out for your sister and you brought her straight to us when she was injured." Charles ruffled his hair a bit and gave him a pat on the leg. "Why don't you go outside and enjoy the rest of your time before dinner. I'll take a look at your bike later and we'll see if there's any damage."

Charlie looked from his father to his mother and finally to his sister. "Don't worry, Victoria. We'll teach you to ride a bike one day. Maybe Papa can help us on his half days off, or Mummy even. That's how I learned to ride, and you will, too."

"Thanks, Charlie," she said, slipping from Charles's lap and into Elsie's for a cuddle. "I'm sorry if I hurt your bicycle. I think I'll stay inside with Mummy for the rest of the day, though. Maybe Edward will read to me or maybe Elisabeth will play dress up or dolls."

Charles and Elsie watched their children with pride and amusement. Charlie hugged Victoria gently then kissed Elsie on the cheek and darted out the door before either of his parents could change their minds. Victoria curled up in her mother's arms, content to be held after her traumatic afternoon.

"Victoria, if you're truly keen on learning how to ride a bicycle before the end of summer, your mummy and I will teach you, but you have to promise not to try unless we're able to be outside with you. It's not fair to put your siblings in the position of keeping a secret like that, especially when you could have been seriously hurt. Do we have a deal?" Charles tapped the end of her nose and smiled as she nodded her head.

"I promise, but if it's all the same to you, I think I'll wait. Maybe Charlie is right, and I am too little to learn," she said softly. "I am sorry I scared you."

"Victoria, we were scared because you were crying and bleeding. If that had been Elisabeth walking through the door, we would have been just as concerned. The main thing is that you're going to be fine. It's just a few scratches and those will heal quickly. Tomorrow, you and I will go outside, in the grass, and we'll start properly teaching you to ride."

"Your Papa is the best at bicycle riding, but I'll be there, too. I'll be on one side and he can take the other. We will watch over you and keep you from falling." She hugged her little girl a bit tighter. "And I have no doubts that by the end of summer, you'll be riding a bicycle all by yourself and you'll be begging Father Christmas for a bicycle." She kissed Victoria's forehead and gave her a little squeeze. "Now, if you're feeling better, why don't you go upstairs to play with your toys? I'll come up in a bit and check on you."

Charles waited until their little girl had closed the door behind her and it was safe to say she was on her way upstairs. "Our baby is growing up, Mummy," he said softly. "Are we really ready to teach her to ride a bicycle? I don't think I'm ready."

Elsie slipped from her chair and into his lap, kissing him softly. "We can't stop them from growing up, love, but we can watch over them while they're doing it. She wanted to surprise you and was willing to try to do it all on her. I suppose this means we will be going into the village and ordering her a bicycle for Christmas."

"Actually, I've already been looking at them. She's mentioned it a few times and I think we'll have enough money for it. I can put off getting those new shoes and that hat I wanted. That should give us plenty to work with. Next time we're in town, we'll stop by the store and I'll show you the catalog and we can order it."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She wouldn't tell him that she'd already been looking, too, or that she'd already purchased his new shoes and hat. They were tucked away safely in a trunk in the attic. Victoria wouldn't be the only one surprised on Christmas morning and she was going to really enjoy watching Charles teach the last of his children one more milestone life lesson. It was true, their children were growing up much too quickly, but in her heart, they would always be her babies, her wee bairns who needed their mummy and papa. And they would always be there with open arms and endless love.

**A/N:** Well, kids, I only have two chapters left in the saga of the Carsons. If you have an idea/prompt for the family, don't hesitate to leave me a note here or on tumblr. I'll do my best to write something for you. Hugs and thanks to everyone who has reviewed whether it was as a guest, a signed review, or even just a follow! I appreciate it!


	17. Because We Love You

**Because We Love You**

She woke in the middle of the night, her head on fire, her stomach churning, her entire body aching as if she'd single-handedly cleaned the entire house. She threw the blankets aside, welcoming the cold air of a November night on her heated skin, her nightgown soaked from her sweat.

Charles felt the sudden movements in their bed and was instantly wide awake thinking perhaps something was amiss with one of their children. He reached over and switched on the bedside lamp and sat up in bed. The sight that greeted him caused worry to instantly invade his thoughts.

"Elsie, whatever's the matter?" He pressed his hand to her reddened cheek and was surprised at how warm to the touch she was. Her hair was matted to her forehead, beads of sweat claiming the strands of hair. "Love, you're burning up with a fever. Get back under the blankets right now. I'll get you a glass of water."

Elsie groaned then shivered almost violently as a chill raced through her body. "Charles, I don't feel well at all," she managed to say before a coughing fit stifled her voice. She sank back against the pillows as the room suddenly started to spin. She closed her eyes tightly to stop the motion, in an attempt to keep what little she had on her stomach.

He was at her side in a moment, slipping his hand beneath her head and lifting it only far enough so that she could easily drink the water. "Easy, easy. Don't gulp it. We don't want you being sick, sweetheart." He stayed right by her side until she drank the last of the water. "There, that should help a little, but I don't like how warm you feel. I'm going downstairs to get you a powder. That should help a little, at least. If you're not feeling any better by mid-day tomorrow, we'll call the doctor."

"Nonsense! I'll sleep for a bit longer, then get up as usual and start my day. I don't have time to be ill, Charles Carson, and you know it. We have a house full of guests arriving next week and I cannot afford to have the maids shirking their duties when there's so much to be done." Another coughing fit wracked her body, forcing her to point to the empty glass in a silent request for more water.

He handed her the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Elsie, love, if you don't take time to get well now, you will be even worse next week when we do have guests. Look at it that way, please. I'm sure we'll manage, though not as well as if you were downstairs, but we'll find a way. Please, don't push yourself." He took the glass and placed it on her bedside table, kissed her forehead, then headed downstairs for that Beecham's powder and a fresh pitcher of water.

By the time she woke again, it was late in the morning. Their bedding was soaked and she desperately wanted a fresh nightgown. She struggled to sit up, swing her legs over the side of the bed, reach for her dressing gown thrown over the nearby chair. But before her feet ever touched the floor, her bedroom door was opening and Victoria was at her side.

"Mummy, you're not supposed to be up. Papa said you are to stay in bed all day." She stood directly in front of her mother and crossed her arms, giving her a glare befitting a young girl born to Elsie Hughes Carson.

"Lass, I appreciate your concern, and your Papa wanting to keep me here, but I have things I must do. Help Mummy get her slippers and dressing gown, please."

Victoria shook her head. "I can get you tea. I can get you a sandwich. I can go downstairs and get Papa. But I cannot disobey Papa's orders. He gave me a very important job to do and I promised him I would do my best. I don't want to let him down, Mummy. He trusted me."

"Victoria, I appreciate what you're trying to do but …" Suddenly Elsie felt her stomach give a lurch. "Get me the bin, lass. I'm going to be sick." And sick she was before her young child had a chance to even make a move for the bin.

"Charlie, Edward, come quick. Mummy's sick" she yelled, causing Elsie to wince as the young girl's voice shot through her head like a blunt arrow.

The two boys raced into the room, took a quick look at the situation and were suddenly springing into action. "Edward, run downstairs and get Papa. Victoria, go get Elisabeth. I think she was downstairs with the storeroom key helping Mrs. Patmore and Papa. If she's not there, check Mummy's sitting room, and please bring me some fresh flannels. One of the maids can get it for you, but remember to ask nicely, please. I'll stay here and clean up, Mummy. Don't you worry. You've always taken great care of us. Now it's our turn to help you."

Charlie helped his mum back into bed and pressed a cool cloth to her forehead before setting about to quickly clean the floor. Once that had been seen to, he returned to her side and spoke very softly while holding her hand in his. "Don't worry. Papa will be here soon and he will know more about what we need to do for you. Just rest, now."

"Thank you, son. I appreciate that." She struggled to take deep breaths. When she did, though, the coughing started again and it hurt, angered the fire deep in her chest. There's no denying it now. She has a nasty cold. Charles warned her about being out in the pouring rain to help the maids gather in the laundry, but she wouldn't listen, saying that if she could send them out to gather the linens in the driving downpour, the least she could do it help them make fast work of it.

And suddenly, the man whose voice was still ringing in her ears was hovering over her. "I've brought you some peppermint tea and Mrs. Patmore sent up some toast. You might not feel like trying the toast just yet, but at least sip some tea. It'll help settle your stomach and keep you hydrated."

"No, I don't want it right now. It will stay warm a bit longer. Maybe later. I just want to sleep. I'm so tired, Charles, so very tired." She took his hand and drew it to her cheek, seeking some comfort from the simplest touch. "I have so much to do," she said as a tear of weariness slipped silently down her cheek.

He shooed the children from the bedroom and climbed into the bed beside her, gathering her into his arms despite her half-hearted protest, claiming he might catch what she has. "You have less to do than you might think, love. I think you'd be very proud of all our children today."

"I am proud of them every day, Charles, just as you are. You know that," she groaned in protest.

"I do and I didn't doubt you for a moment. I only meant that they've all pitched in to help today. Elisabeth went downstairs and helped the maids organize the duties based on your immaculate schedule and brilliant notes. Charlie and Edward have been busy straightening our rooms for you in case you have visitors when you're feeling a bit better, or if I have to summon the doctor. They've dusted everything and Charlie even took the rugs out for a beating earlier this morning. Even little Victoria has done her part. She gathered up all the dirty laundry and got it ready for the boys to take downstairs. Elisabeth is learning how to wash it from Paulette, that young maid you hired a few months ago. Victoria said she was planning to sit and read to you later today and make sure you had lots of fresh water to drink." Charles chuckled. "She even volunteered to feed you your lunchtime soup, but I told her that's a Papa sort of chore. I couldn't pass up the chance to spoon feed you, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie curled her body into his as a fresh wave of tears pooled in her eyes. "I should be the one doing those things, Charles, not our children. They shouldn't have to do those chores. I'm the Mummy."

"Yes, you are, but it won't hurt any of them to do a few household duties, to learn how the world and a household works. They'll need these life lessons, too, as well as the ones they are getting at school. Sweetheart, they came up with the idea of pitching in all on their own. They came to me this morning as I was working on my tie and told me what duties they thought they could do, what each one wanted to be responsible for, and then waited until I gave them permission. This was all their idea. They wanted to take care of you because they love you so very much." He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets around her a little tighter. "And if I can't be here to take care of you during the day, I would entrust you to none other than those who love you almost as much as I do."

She shifted her head and placed a soft kiss to the side of his throat, just above his collar. "Will you stay and hold me until I fall asleep again? I promise to let the children, and you, take care of me until I'm well."

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Carson, and if you should need or want anything while I'm away, you have four willing children just begging to do your bidding. Even when you're sick you can help them. They'll feel useful and proud that you're trusting them, building up their self-esteem and showing them that love takes many forms." He kissed her once more then began to hum softly, lulling her off to sleep. He hated to return to his duties downstairs but he had a job to do and he trusted their children to take excellent care of the woman who made their family whole.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to eva .chrisovitsanousweety for the prompt. She wanted to see a story where Elsie is ill and the children have to help out. I hope I didn't disappoint you! ^_^


	18. Misery Loves Company

**Misery Loves Company**

"We can't just leave her there, Edward. Please, let's not go just yet."

He took her arm, gently at the elbow, like he had seen their father do when escorting their mother. "We can and we must. It's not our place, Victoria, and you know it."

She wrestled her arm quickly from his and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But she's crying," she whispered fiercely. "She must have a reason ... "

"Yes, and it's _her_ reason and not _our_ business. We only came up here so I could return my book, but now is not the time. Come on. I can come back up here later or maybe tomorrow. We'll get into trouble, big trouble, if we disturb her."

"You can go downstairs if you want." And with that, she easily slipped into the library, effectively closing the door in Edward's face before she tiptoed further into the room.

The older lady sitting on the chaise lounge crying into a pale blue handkerchief was unaware of the little girl walking softly towards her until she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to find a pair of blue eyes shining down, though there was a sadness in them as if her puppy was about to perish.

"Your Ladyship, why are you crying?" Victoria asked in a very meek tone of voice. "Do you need a hug?"

For a brief moment, Violet considered chastising the impertinent child, but immediately realized that it would do neither of them any good, and she was not in the habit of hurting the feelings of a child. So, she answered with the truth.

"I am very sad ... Victoria, isn't it? You're Carson's youngest child, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, and I will be six at my next birthday. Mummy says we can have a picnic if the weather is nice but since it's summer, I'm not to hold my breath, so Charlie says. I don't see why I would hold my breath. It seems like a silly thing to do, don't you think? Edward and Elisabeth said he was only teasing me, but I don't think Mummy or Papa liked it one bit."

Violet raised her hand to her head, finding the child's word very tedious. "I'm sure they will have a lovely birthday celebration for you, child. Your parents do very well for their children, and you all seem so happy."

"We are very happy, your ladyship, but you're not very happy. Why are you sad?"

"I lost my husband a few hours ago, child, and I came in here for some peace and quiet, away from the family."

"I will help you look for him, if you want. I just need to go tell my parents that I'm helping you. I'm sure they won't mind. They might even help us if they haven't started looking for him already."

Violet smiled softly, even though a fresh wave of tears was filling her eyes and threatening to make their own pathway down her cheeks. "No, dear girl, I haven't misplaced him and he hasn't wandered off. You see, he died this morning. He was very sick, and now he's not. Do you understand now?"

Victoria suddenly felt very sad and she did the only thing she knew to do. She threw her arms around the lady in front of her and hugged her fiercely. "I am sorry he died and it made you cry. Mummy says a hug when we're sad can be the best medicine in the world." She tightened her arms around Violet's neck and found that the older woman was returning her hug, much to the surprise of the woman herself.

After several long minutes, Victoria pulled back a little and gave Violet a quick kiss to her cheek. "I have a handkerchief in my pocket somewhere," she said, fishing around until she produced a pink bit of cloth with little blue flowers. "Mummy says a lady always carries a handkerchief for emer ... mergen ... e-mergenies ... yes that's the word ... emergencies. I can let you borrow it if you promise to return it to me," she said sweetly, holding out her prized handkerchief.

"That is very sweet of you, Victoria. Thank you very much." Violet took the child's offering and dabbed lightly at her eyes so as not to offend her visitor. "I will promise to return it and perhaps I can buy you a new one to carry as well."

"Oh that would be lovely, but you don't need to ... buy me a new one that is. I like this one. Papa bought it for me in London and Mummy has one just like it. It's my favorite."

"In that case, I will take special care with it. This one," she said, producing a lilac colored handkerchief from the inside of her sleeve, "is my favorite. It was a wedding gift from my husband so I wanted to keep it safe with me today. Do you understand?" When she saw the girl give her head a nod, she folded both neatly and tucked them away for safe keeping. "Tell me, Victoria, what exactly were you doing upstairs this afternoon?"

"Oh, um, my brother, Edward, was returning a book he had borrowed and that's when we saw you. He didn't want to get into trouble for bothering you so he went back downstairs. I suppose he's told Mummy and Papa where I am, and I'll be in trouble now since I didn't listen. I am supposed to do what my brothers and sister tell me, as long as it's not going to get me into trouble."

"Why didn't you return with him if you knew you'd get a scolding from your parents?" Violet was enjoying this conversation with the bright, young girl and she realized that she was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"You were crying, a lot, and I wanted you to feel better." The little girl looked down at her feet and began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth while her fingers toyed with a ribbon on her dress. "I know that when I'm very sad, a hug from Mummy and Papa always makes me feel better. They give the best hugs, you know. Of course, your hug wasn't so bad," she said with a slight grin. "I think with a little practice, you could be as good as my parents."

"Thank you, dear. I will keep that in mind." She tweaked the little girl's nose and patted her cheek.

"Maybe you could get your own granddaughters to help you practice, if you're serious, I mean. They might enjoy it too, or your son. I like him. He's very nice, too."

Violet reached out and drew the child closer to her, enfolding her in her arms and hugging her tightly. "And I could get you to help me practice from time to time," Violet replied. "Thank you, Victoria, for coming to see me instead of leaving me all alone. I will make certain your mother and father understands how much I have enjoyed our little chat, but you should scurry along now. We wouldn't want you to miss out on tea time downstairs, now would we?"

Victoria shook her head, thinking ahead to the biscuits she might get this afternoon. "I hope you feel better, and I'm sorry about your husband. I will say a prayer for you and for him tonight, if you'd like. Mummy always helps me with my evening prayers after Papa reads me a story before bed."

"That would be most kind of you, dear girl. I would greatly appreciate it." She kissed the young girl on the top of her head and shooed her out of the library. She waited a decent amount of time before arching an eyebrow and casing a glance towards the other entrance to the library. "You may come in now, Carson, Mrs. Carson."

Both adults took a few hesitant steps into the room, certain they were about to be dressed down severely for letting their impish child roam the house and for disturbing Her Ladyship. "We apologize, Your Ladyship, if our Victoria said or did ..."

"She did everything just right, Carson. Please, say nothing to the child." Violet looked up at Elsie and gave her a weak smile. "She saw me crying alone, and she did exactly what she said you would have done for her. She came in to give a grieving woman a hug and, in her own way, remind her that while she is sad, there is still some happiness in the world, even some to be found underneath this very roof."

"Victoria is a sweet girl with a tender heart, Your Ladyship. Mr. Carson and I are sorry she disturbed you, but if she eased your burden even a little in this difficult time, we're very proud." Elsie shifted a little closer to her husband, seeking some reassurance for herself. "Edward rushed downstairs as soon as he could and told us what was happening. We came to get her immediately, but we didn't wish to disturb the conversation you were having."

"Please, think nothing of it. I'm glad she was bold enough to keep me company for a bit. Robert is off with Cora and they're speaking to the girls about what is coming in the days ahead, so I was left to my own devices for a bit. It was refreshing to have some company, someone who was genuinely concerned about my feelings and emotions more than what they might gain in return or how their own world was affected by this sudden change." Violet reached down and produced the pink handkerchief from the sleeve of her dress. "This belongs to your Victoria," she said, handing the cherished possession to Elsie. "She loaned it to me but made me promise to return it. It's her favorite, she told me. She wanted to make sure I had a way to dry my tears, like you always dry her tears." A sweet smile danced briefly across her lips. "She is a very lucky little girl, and incredibly caring and bright for her age. I would ask you both not to scold or punish her in any way. Instead, cuddle her a little closer tonight knowing that she's made a heartbroken woman see a little happiness today."

Charles reached down and brushed his fingertips across the back of Elsie's hand, knowing she must be feeling a surge of pride yet sadness, too. "We will, Your Ladyship. I promise you that. Might I bring you something? A fresh pot of tea perhaps?"

"No, thank you, Carson. I have just remembered that I have a special letter I need to send and, I'd like to get it in the post this afternoon. Would you send up a footman to take it into town for me in a half hour or so?"

He nodded and the Carsons left Violet Crawley alone once more.

Downstairs, Edward had convinced Victoria that she was in a heap of trouble, that their parents were upstairs now most likely being reprimanded for her impertinence. As the young girl's eyes filled with tears, she realized that she didn't even have her favorite handkerchief to dry her own tears, and she would have to admit to her parents that she'd given it to Her Ladyship.

When Elsie opened her sitting room door, she stopped suddenly, seeing her happy child on the brink of hot tears. She looked sternly at Edward, in silent questioning, and he mumbled something about warning her and getting into trouble. "I think you'd best go to your room for now, Edward. Your Papa and I would like to speak to your sister."

Victoria knew this was it, but they didn't look angry. Charles crossed the room and picked her up, hugging her tightly and kissing the side of her head. "My precious girl, my sweet darling lass, you have made us so proud of you today," he said, sitting down and holding her in his arms. Elsie had joined them on the settee and was wiping away her tears with the pads of her thumb, smiling all the while.

"Yes, what you did today was a very kind deed, and it was much appreciated. While we wouldn't normally encourage you to be so forward with a member of the upstairs family, Her Ladyship didn't seem to mind your little conversation with her. She was rather touched by it, in fact."

"But why, Mummy? I didn't do anything special," she said softly, curling into her Papa's arms and holding her Mummy's hand tightly. "I only did for her what you do for me. I gave her a hug, tried to tell her a story to take her mind off her problem, and ... well, umm, I gave her my handkerchief." She admitted the last bit with a tremble to her lips and a quiver in her voice. "It was the one Papa bought for me, the pink one with the blue flowers."

Elsie leaned over and kissed her baby on the tip of her nose. "You mean this one?" she asked, producing the prized possession. "I was told to make certain this was returned to you with her heartfelt thanks and a hug," Elsie said with a wink. Suddenly her arms were filled by her five year old, giving her a fierce hug, little arms tight around her neck, and soft, warm tears wetting her collar. "Sssssh, no need for tears, lass. We're not angry at you for loaning it to her. It just goes to show what a kind heart you have, that you were willing to share your favorite thing, something very special to you, because she was hurting."

"Will she get better, Papa?"

"She will, baby, but it will take some time. She loved him very much, like I love your Mummy very much. It would make me so incredibly sad if something happened and she went away, or you or your siblings. I would need something more than a handkerchief to make me feel better again. I'm sure of it."

Elsie reached out and caressed Charles's cheek, touched by his words and the emotions behind them. "I'd feel the same way, love, truly I would. That's why we must make each day special, in some big or small way. Even if it's giving each other hugs at the end of the day or saying I love you."

Upstairs, at the writing desk in the library, Lady Violet Crawley took pen and paper and wrote a very short letter which would be sent out later that day.

_Rothschild's Linens_

_Annabelle: I need to place an order for something very special for a young lady in my acquaintance. I wish to purchase several dainty handkerchiefs, in varying colors appropriate for a lady of the age of six. I would like the initials VEC embroidered in one corner of the items. Please bill my account and send the items here, with my compliments, to Victoria Carson._

With the letter written and handed off to the footman, Violet Crawley took a deep breath, steeled her shoulders, and rejoined the rest of her family. It was going to be a very difficult few days, but the memory of that caring girl would give her some warmth and comfort when things began to turn bleak.

**A/N:** Thanks to Batwings79 for the idea of having a chapter with the Carson children and Lady Violet after her husband died. I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. An Evening of Frivolity

**An Evening of Frivolity**

"May we, please, Mummy? We promise not to be any trouble and we'll do exactly as we're told." Victoria looked up at her Mummy with pleading eyes.

"Yes, and I have some money I was saving for that new book, but I'll use it to buy a lemonade for all of us if you'll let us go." Edward produced the little bag that contained his entire savings.

Elisabeth looked from her siblings then to their mother. "I will help chaperone, if you'll give us your permission to go. Everyone at school is going to be there, too, and we don't often get to see them outside of the classroom."

Charlie decided to try a different approach. "Besides, it would give you and Papa some time together without all of us under foot for a few hours. You could get some extra work done or read a chapter or two in your books," he suggested.

Charles couldn't contain the laughter bubbling up in his throat. "Yes, Mummy, may they go? Please, may they go? I have this most marvelous book that I've wanted to read but haven't had the time, and you were saying just yesterday that you wanted to move a few things around in our bedroom. I could help you with that, if you'd like."

Elsie threw up her hands in mock frustration and shook her head. "I never stood a chance, did I? Asking me was merely a formality. Is that a correct assumption?" she asked, looking at each of her children before letting her gaze land on their father.

"Well, Mrs. Patmore said she wouldn't mind taking them to the fair. I would almost bet that her offer was more of an excuse to go to the fair, but she offered and I thought it would be nice for the children to go."

Victoria and Edward couldn't contain their excitement and hugged each other then their father. "We promise to mind our manners and not give Mrs. Patmore a bit of trouble," Victoria squealed, kissing her Papa on his cheek.

"See that you don't," he said with a grin. "And Edward, son, please give me your money bag. You've worked very hard at earning and saving your money for that book. I won't let you spend it tonight at the fair." Charles took his son's hand and opened it, pressing a sixpence into his youngest son's hand. "Spend it on whatever you'd like, games, food, even a ride of the carousel. But once you've spent it, that's it. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa. Thank you so much."

Charles ruffled his hair and in turn, he had a word with each of his remaining children, giving them each a sixpence with the same words of warning. "Whatever you have left over at the end of the evening is yours to keep. It's a gift from your Mummy and me. Now, hats and coats, please, so we can get you downstairs on time."

Elsie helped her daughters with their hats while Charles assisted the lads. In no time at all, he and Elsie were standing in the doorway, watching as their children walked along with Mrs. Patmore, the maids, and footmen on their way to the county fair. "Well, they're off," she said with a soft sigh.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, they are and we should make the most of it, wouldn't you say?"

Elsie giggled and leaned back into his arms. "Why, Mr. Carson, whatever did you have in mind?" she asked, wiggling her bottom against his.

"You said you were thinking of moving furniture, and I heard you telling Paulette today that you wanted to create a new duty roster and order form for the supplies. I thought, while you're doing that, I could trek up to the library and pick up a new book or two for the children, maybe go over the wine list once more."

Elsie stiffened in his arms and huffed. "Very well, if that's truly what you want to do with the house practically deserted and for a few hours at least. Go on with you, then," she snapped, slipping from his arms and seeking solace in her sitting room.

Charles shook his head, torn between going after her and explaining or simply putting his plan into motion. He decided to give her some time to really work up a mood before he would let her in on his surprise. He peeked his head into her room and announced that he was heading upstairs if she needed him, only to receive a huff of acknowledgement in return as she began to loudly move things around on her desk.

Charles had no intention of letting the free time go to waste, and since Mrs. Patmore had made her offer to take the children to the fair, he'd thought of nothing else. Taking the stairs as a brisk pace, he was soon in their bedroom, tidying things up a bit, placing fresh linens on the bed, opening the window to let some fresh air into the room, and then carefully arranging some flowers in a vase to place on Elsie's bedside table.

Once that was complete, he searched through her dresser drawers until he found the pretty nightgown that he knew she loved. It was a pale blue and, if the mood was right, it matched her eyes. If truths were told, it was his favorite, too, for it felt soft to the touch and hugged her curves, gently reminding him of how incredibly lucky he was to have her as his wife.

With the bedroom to his liking, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. There, he took great care in filling the tub with hot water and a bit of lavender oil, taking a deep breath as the room was beginning to fill with steam which mingled with the relaxing scent from the water. He smiled to himself, hoping she would appreciate the efforts on his part. Now, his only problem would be in getting her upstairs. But, if push came to shove, he would simply explain everything. It might ruin the element of surprise but it wouldn't ruin the evening altogether.

He returned to her sitting room and knocked softly on her door. "Elsie, love," he said, easing open the door. He found her still seated at her desk, though it was apparent she hadn't really been working, merely staring at the pages. "I have a little surprise for you," he continued, slipping behind her and starting to massage her shoulders gently.

"Oh? Did you find a nook that the maids forgot to dust in the library? Or perhaps a bedroom that hasn't been cleaned to your satisfaction? Or perhaps it's something to do with our children. Did I forget to mend a sock or tidy up the room?"

He could tell she was hurt and he was going to take all that hurt and anger and wash it all away, then remind her that sometimes things are not as they appear. Gently, he gripped her arms and helped her stand. "Mrs. Carson, you will come with me … please."

She glared at him but made no show of protest. Instead she started towards the door then looked back over her shoulder. "Well, are you going to show me something or …"

He crossed the room and without any warning, he captured her lips with his in a deep kiss. He could feel the tension in her body but as the kiss progressed, she began to relax a little in his arms, though not entirely. He broke the kiss but only so he could begin to nuzzle the side of her neck, nipping and soothing it with his tongue. "Do you honestly think I would waste an opportunity such as this?" His lips returned to hers and his hands cupped her bottom, drawing her closer to him, leaving no room for doubt that he wanted her. "Come with me and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Elsie allowed him to lead her up the stairs but instead of stopping at the door to their rooms, he guided her to the bathroom. He moved to stand behind her with one hand around her waist and the other on the door knob. "Close your eyes, please," he whispered against the shell of her ear, causing her body to shiver slightly. When he saw that her eyes were closed, he opened the door and guided her in then closing the door behind him. "Take a deep breath, then open them."

Elsie leaned back against Charles's chest and took a deep breath, immediately recognizing the scent floating in the heady air. It was incredibly warm and the air was heavy with the scent of lavender. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that the tub was filled, fog covered the mirror and the window, and there were two towels placed beside the tub. Turning in his arms, she hugged him tightly. "You had this planned all along. You … you never went to the library."

He tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "No, lass. I went straight to our room then came here to finish this before returning to get you. The books, schedules, wine lists, and everything else can wait. But spending the evening with a beautiful woman in my arms, well that took top priority." He leaned down and began to kiss her softly, tenderly as his deft hands made short work of her clothing, then his.

"I thought we'd start with a nice, relaxing bath together," he said, helping her into the tub then settling in behind her. "We haven't done this in …"

"Since before Victoria was born," she answered softly, her head tucked safely in the crook of his neck. "There's just not time for such luxuries these days, not with four children and the house to run."

He took a flannel and dipped it in the water then gave it a squeeze over her breasts, letting the warm water glide over her body, again and again. "Then I will have to be a better husband and make sure you have such luxuries in your life."

"Charles, you are a wonderful husband and father. You take such good care of all of us, and you've always met my every need," she said, taking the blue cloth from his hand and tossing it towards their feet. She took his hand in hers and kissed it, then guided it to her breasts, showing rather than telling him what she wanted this evening.

He smiled as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders while his hands caressed her body tenderly, mapping every bit of her. His fingertips traced lazy patterns across her breasts, her stomach, the tops of her legs now hidden beneath the warm water. "There are so many things I want to do with you tonight, Elsie. This is just the beginning," he promised as his hand ghosted across her center causing her to inhale sharply then release that breath in a soft moan.

She reached back and wrapped her arm around his neck, holding him close. "I love you so much," she sighed as she arched her body against his hand. She was rewarded when his fingers began to caress her, stroking her, gliding across her center, expertly pushing her higher and higher until she came with a strangled cry of his name tumbling from her lips.

"You are my everything, Elsie." He brushed his lips across the shell of her ear as he held her tightly in his arms. The water was beginning to cool and he wasn't sure how much time had elapsed since the children had left for the fair. "I think it's time we finished up our bath and retired to the bedroom. Wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded and stretched before shifting in the tub so Charles could step out first. She watched with desire filled eyes as he hastily dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist, blocking but not hiding her view of his strong and very aroused body. She smiled as he took the second towel and helped her from the bath, lovingly drying her body then wrapping it in the soft material before leaning down to kiss her passionately, then leading her towards the door.

"Charles, we can't go out in the hall like this. Someone might see."

"There's no one here to see, love. I promise you." He gathered their clothing then peeked into the hall, just to amuse her, then they quickly made their way to their own rooms. Once inside, Charles scooped Elsie into his arms, amid her laughter and half-hearted protests, and gently laid her on their bed. "Now, Mrs. Carson, I believe we have some time left before the children return. What would you like to do?"

She reached out her hand and tugged at the towel until it fell to the floor. "I would like for my husband to remind me how we made those four adorable children. That is … if he feels up to it."

He started at the bottom of the bed, taking her shapely leg in his and kissing his way up until he reached the back of her knee, then starting with the other leg, repeating the process. Then, he settled between her legs and while his hands roamed, massaged, caressed, and excited her, his lips and tongue worked just as hard to remind her how sensual and thorough he could be. And when she begged him for more, pleaded with him to make them one, he gave her exactly what she wished.

Sated and happy, they cuddled. Her hands wandering over his chest, shoulders, and into his hair or down to his hip. His arms wrapped around her, holding her securely as his lips gently brushed along her forehead.

"We'll have to get up and get dressed soon. The children will be back before long," she said softly.

"I pulled out your blue nightgown. I was hoping you would wear it for me this evening."

"I like to believe you enjoyed me more without that nightgown on tonight," she laughed.

"Oh, I did, but I can't send in the children to give you a goodnight kiss or to tell you all about their trip to the fair if you're wearing nothing under this sheet," he teased. "I, on the other hand, was looking forward to returning from escorting the children here and finding you propped up in bed, reading a book. I thought we'd give them a few minutes to tell us about their adventure, then I'll tuck them in bed and return to your arms. I've been fantasizing about undressing you and making love to you."

She snuggled deeper into his arms. "Isn't that what we've been doing this evening? You undressed me in the bathroom, and unless the definition of making love has changed, I'd say we've fulfilled that fantasy of yours, too."

He smacked her bottom playfully. "We have and it hasn't, you cheeky woman. I mean, I have a very specific fantasy involving you reading a book, that nightgown, and some rather heated kisses."

She pressed herself against him, trapping one of his legs with hers. "Hmm, sounds interesting and very much like one of my fantasies." He raised his eyebrows in question. "Yes, you see it involves this incredibly handsome butler who steals into the housekeepers bedroom at night and ravishes her. She's loved him for years so his advances are very welcomed. She's certain he has hidden talents with that tongue, other than just tasting the wine. His hands are soft and sure. He smells fresh and clean, like he's just had a long soak in the tub. And his body … well, he's tall, muscular, and my lord, he is well endowed. Just the thought of him makes her body respond, makes her crave him."

"Elsie Carson, I'm going to leave this bed and dress so I can get our children. But you … you hold on to that fantasy. I'd like to hear more about this scenario. I want to know what happens next."

She purred softly into his ear. "Get those bairns in bed quickly and we might see about a bit of a ropleplay. I'm sure you'd make a very good butler, and I can try to be an alluring housekeeper, someone who manages to catch the eye of the most handsome man in the village."

"If that housekeeper is planning to wear that blue nightgown, I can promise you that she won't be wearing it for long for this butler plans to remind his housekeeper that she is first and foremost a very desirable woman. Wife, mother, housekeeper, daughter …she is all those things and more, but I want her … Elsie, I want YOU to remember that you are beautiful and I love you more and more every single day."

The kiss they shared was slow and soft, filled with tenderness and longing, promise and assurances.

"I'd best get downstairs and you'd better dress, too. Your children will want to kiss their Mummy goodnight." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair before dropping one last kiss to her forehead.

She watched him dress then leave, taking a moment for herself. She looked around at the bedroom and for the first time, she noticed that he'd changed their linens and placed a small vase of flowers on her nightstand. He'd really taken full advantage of the chance they were given this evening to make sure they had a wonderful time together. She smiled as she slipped the pale blue nightgown over her head, brushed her hair and then climbed back into bed.

"And the night is still young," Elsie mused. "Charles and Elsie Carson have had their fun. Now, it's time for the butler and housekeeper of Downton Abbey to fill the remainder of the night." For a brief moment, Elsie wondered how Charles might feel about baby number five.

**A/N:** NO, there will not be a fifth Carson baby. Sorry folks. Elsie was just having a moment of folly, though imagine the look on Charles's face if she were to announce that she was pregnant again or wanted another baby. Tee hee.

Also, a special thanks to Onmyside for the suggestion of a Charles and Elsie tub scene. I apologize since I know it's not a great chapter, but I tried.


	20. Cupid's Arrow

**Cupid's Arrow**

Edward Carson looked down at his plate, distractedly pushing around the few remaining peas and carrots as he lost himself in his thoughts. His mind was elsewhere and the conversations around him didn't interest him in the least.

"Edward, is something the matter?" Elsie leaned in close and whispered it into his ear so as not to draw attention to the lad. "Are you feeling unwell?" Her son normally enjoyed his peas and carrots so for him to leave a few on his plate gave her cause for concern. "Or did you simply have eyes bigger than your stomach when you took that second helping?" she teased, hoping to see him smile.

"No, mummy. I'm just … I'm fine, really. I suppose I should eat these last bits so I'm not being wasteful." He stabbed a carrot with his fork and promptly began chewing, still no more mindful of the table conversations than he was before Elsie had drawn him from his musings.

Elsie gently nudged Charles's foot beneath the table and gave a quick nod of her head towards Edward, hoping he might be able to make some sense of the boy's behavior.

"Edward, after dinner, Elisabeth is supposed to help Mummy with a few things while Charlie takes Victoria down to the stables to feed the foal and I thought I would see if you'd like to help me bring up a few bottles from the cellar. It would give me a chance to show you a few things downstairs," he said with a broad, proud smile. His son was showing signs of wanting to learn all there was to know about being a great butler and Charles was more than happy to pass along his knowledge to his youngest son.

"Well, umm, I suppose I could, Papa, but I really wanted to go upstairs to the library after dinner. Can't the wine cellar wait until tomorrow or another day?"

Charles chanced a glance at Elsie then back to his son. "No, the wine bottles cannot wait a day and I don't recall you asking permission to visit the library this evening." He looked directly at Elsie to make certain she hadn't granted permission for the trip and hadn't had a chance to tell him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, son, but did you not just purchase Treasure Island from the bookshop three days ago? Surely you haven't had a chance to finish it already."

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, Papa, I haven't finished it. I've only just started it, but I desperately need to go visit the library for a particular book. Please, I don't ask for much and I would really appreciate it."

Charles studied his son for a moment, taking in his pleading eyes, his earnest expression, his habit of worrying his bottom lip just like his mother. "Tell you what we'll do. You help me bring up those bottles and while we're there, you can tell me why you desperately need another book from the library. I will listen, with an open mind, and if your reasons have merit, I will personally take you and help you look for the book. Does that sound fair?"

Edward nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you, Papa," he said, eagerly finishing the last of his peas and placing his napkin beside his plate. "I am ready when you are."

"How about we at least sample the dessert Mrs. Patmore made, hmm? Then, we'll start our work." The children all nodded and before long, they were enjoying a slice of hot apple pie.

After dinner, Charles led Edward downstairs while Elsie and Elisabeth retreated to the sitting room for their own tasks. Sensing something was troubling his youngest son, Charles decided to jump right into the conversation.

"Now that we're alone, son, would you care to tell me what's got you so preoccupied and troubled? You know you can talk to your Mum and me about anything, don't you?"

Edward flopped down on a wine crate and buried his face in his hands, trying to find the right words. "I need to see if there is a book upstairs that will help me at school."

Charles pulled up an empty crate in front of his son and sat down, listening carefully to what was being said. "What sort of book? You are making very good grades and we haven't had a report from your teacher that you are behind or lacking in any way."

The young man could feel his face turning red with embarrassment. "You will think it's silly. That's why I didn't tell you or Mum, or anyone about it. I was going to look for one myself, but I suppose that wasn't a very bright idea since I'd have to write it down in Lord Grantham's ledger, huh?"

"Edward, I would never laugh or think something was silly if it truly concerned you, lad. Your mother would never do that, either, but we can't help you if you don't allow us. Why not tell me about this book you desperately need. Maybe I know where to find it or how to obtain it. At least tell me what's wrong."

"Emily Ball is what's wrong," he said so softly Charles almost didn't hear.

"Emily Ball … as in the Ball's that work the pasture land for the estate? Whatever could she have done that would have you rushing off to the library, being evasive in your answer, and neglecting your dinner?"

"Yes, that girl," he answered. He scuffed his feet on the floor and took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh. "She's the prettiest girl in my class and she always smiles at me. We sometimes work together on projects, even when some the girls or even other boys ask her to join them."

Charles was beginning to see the problem, and he smiled. "And do you ever smile back at Miss Emily Ball, laddie?" When his son nodded, Charles reached out and drew his son into his arms. "I think I see your problem, but I'd like to hear you explain it to me just so I'm not jumping to any conclusions or putting words into your mouth or thoughts into your mind."

"Emily is pretty and nice and smart. I think she's the smartest girl in our class. But … but I don't know if she likes me like her brother likes Elisabeth." Charles raised his eyebrows and Edward suddenly realized that he might have said too much. "Elisabeth and Brian work together, too, and I know he's sweet on her. Well, I thought so until I saw him stealing a kiss from Marjorie Williams yesterday."

Charles raised his hands. "Let's deal with your problem first and then we'll talk to Mummy about the other business, all right? Now, you think Emily likes you but I still don't see what that's got to do with going to the library. Care to make the connection a little clearer for your old Papa?"

"I was hoping there would be a book to teach me how to find out if she really does like me and what to do if I like her back. I don't want to lose her as a friend if she doesn't really like me that way. Besides, if she doesn't like me, I don't want to be the laughing stock of school, either, since she's so pretty and has lots of friends." He sighed and leaned against his Papa's chest. "Now do you see my problem?"

"Better than you think, son, better than you think. But, why didn't you just come to me and ask? I don't profess to be an expert when it comes to girls and such, but I have managed to woo your mother and keep her happy for all these years. I must have done something right. Or you could have gone to your Mum and asked. She'd know all about it from a girl's point of view."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you and Mummy would think I was being silly. I'm not like Charlie and all the girls seem to love him because he's funny and likes to do outdoor things. I'm more of an inside, bookish sort of boy."

"Son, you will find that there are girls out there who couldn't care less about the outdoor type lads and who really enjoy being around the smart ones who keep their noses in books. I'm not an outside sort of lad either, but your mother saw me for who I am and we've been in love ever since." He tickled his son a little until they were both laughing. "And we have four beautiful children to show for it. Now, it sounds to me like this Emily girl really likes you, if she's going to all the trouble to talk to you and work with you in school." Charles kissed the top of his son's head and hugged him tightly. "I have an idea. Why don't you take an extra piece of Mrs. Patmore's pie to school tomorrow? You can offer it to her and you two can talk while you eat. If she agrees and takes your extra slice, then I'd say it's safe to assume she likes you."

"And if she doesn't?" Edward asked with a little hesitation.

"Then you'll have two slices of pie to cheer you up. Either way, you won't be losing sleep over it and you will know for certain."

Edward pondered that for a moment then hugged Charles fiercely. "Thank you, Papa. That was better than any book I could have found … and a lot easier, too."

"You're welcome, my boy. I'm glad I was able to help you. Now, how about you help me and take these three bottles upstairs, then we'll go speak to Mrs. Patmore about adding an extra dessert to your lunch tomorrow, then we'll be off upstairs for the rest of the night."

After speaking with Mrs. Patmore about the extra slice of dessert and explaining very little to the cook, Charles sent Edward upstairs. He wanted a chance to speak with Elsie about their son, to let her in on the secret their youngest son had been carrying. He also wanted to make sure he'd given the boy some sound advice and the best person to ask was the smartest woman he knew … his Elsie. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard crying from the other side of the door. It was clear that it was their daughter's tears and he could hear Elsie's soothing voice but he couldn't make out her words. Rather than disturb the moment, he decided to wait in his pantry until Elisabeth went upstairs. From the sounds of it, Charles and Elsie were going to be in for a long night ahead.

Elsie sat on the sofa with her eldest daughter, hugging the young girl to her as she cried bitter tears. "I know it hurts, lass. Love can be terribly painful, and I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way."

Elisabeth buried her face into her mother's chest, her tears soaking through Elsie's dress. "I don't understand why, Mummy. I thought he liked me. We had been talking for weeks now, and we had so much in common. Why did he have to hurt me, Mummy? Why couldn't he just tell me?"

Elsie wept silent tears for the heartbreak her daughter was feelings. "I don't know, love, but I'll tell you what I do know. You're a beautiful, strong, intelligent young woman and any boy that is lucky enough to earn your attentions must be something special. If he's not smart enough to realize his good fortune, then you don't need him."

"But why wasn't I good enough for him? I thought he liked me and I know I liked him a lot, more than any boy I've liked before," she said while wiping angrily at her eyes. "Why did he have to hurt me and embarrass me so much?"

Elsie kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'm going to tell you a story. I think you're old enough to understand why I'm telling you this and I hope it helps you, my sweet."

Elisabeth sat up a little straighter and dried her eyes before resting against her mother, wrapping an arm around her. "I'll try to understand."

"Before I fell in love with your father, before I ever came to Downton, I thought I loved this very nice man named Joe. His father owned a farm near my family's farm in Scotland and we went to school together. We had almost everything in common, from heritage to education, to work ethics to social activities. We went to dances together and everyone thought we would marry, merge both farms, and have lots and lots of babies."

Elisabeth sat up and looked at her mother. She'd never heard of Joe before and she found the story intriguing. "I know how the story ends," she teased, adding a little smile and watching her mother's eyes sparkle, "but I want to know how you got to that end."

"Well, that's the important part of the story, baby. You see, I started seriously thinking about my life and what it would be like. I suppose you could call it a bit of daydreaming, like all girls do. You've probably imagined your life, your wedding day, having children of your own. It might surprise you to know that I did the same sort of thing, and when I did, I was never truly happy. Sure, I could picture myself in a little cottage with children under foot. They'd go to school and come home to work hard, long hours during the harvest season. I would have been a kind wife to Joe, but there would always been a part of me that wondered what my life could have been."

Elsie drew her daughter closer to her and kissed the top of her head before continuing her story. "I thought long and hard about my life and what I wanted from it. I talked to my parents and made my decision to go into service. For a while, Joe would come to see me on my half days and he never gave up on me. He encouraged me, in fact. I think he thought I was spreading my wings a little so I could learn how to be a better wife and mother for him and our children. But the longer I worked in service, the more I realized that this was the sort of life that made me happy. I had chores, just like I would have had I stayed on the farm, but these were different. I could see myself working hard and earning my own money, maybe being a head housemaid somewhere respectable. When the opportunity to work here presented itself, I jumped at the chance."

"And you never looked back, did you? What happened to you and Joe?" Elisabeth had turned to face her mummy as she listened to her mother's life story. "When did you fall in love with Papa?"

"Patience, sweet, patience," she said, reaching out to run her hand through Elisabeth's long dark brown hair. "I came here and worked hard. Joe wrote letters to me weekly and I tried to answer them. But, I found that his letters were more and more about himself and the farm, and wanting to know when I was coming home, giving up on being a servant and settling down and marrying. All the while, though, I was settling into my new life with these wonderful people. Your father was the new butler and he was keen to see that I was settling in nicely. He put up with no foolishness from the footmen and he expected the same from the maids. I appreciated that and I found myself being more and more drawn to him. Instead of running up to my room at night to answer a letter from Joe or writing home, I looked for excuses to stay downstairs to read my book or drink a cup of tea. We fell into a pattern of doing that night after night. It was a happy routine and then Mrs. Bailey announced her retirement. She said I was the obvious replacement and Mr. Carson had been speaking highly of me. I took the position and your father and I grew closer and closer until one day, he asked if he could escort me to church. From that day, we had an understanding until the day he properly asked me if he could court me, then he went to speak to Lord Grantham. Once we had his permission, we never looked back."

Elisabeth hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "What happened to Joe, though? Surely you told him about Papa. Was he heartbroken or had he moved on by then?"

"I wrote to Joe and explained that we had drifted apart and our lives were very different. He came to see me and tried to persuade me to change my mind, but one look at your father and me together and he must have realized we were in love, deeply in love."

"You took Papa with you when you met him," she gasped.

"I did and I would do it again. I keep no secrets from him, and I wanted him there with me. We had a nice visit, and when Joe left, your father took me to a lovely garden and proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life. I found out three weeks later that Joe asked another girl to marry him. Apparently they'd been walking out while he was writing letters to me."

"Oh, Mummy, that's horrible." Elisabeth took her mother's hands in hers and squeezed them.

"Why is it horrible, sweetheart? I was happier than I ever thought I could be. I was deeply in love with a handsome butler. I had a new position in the house with lots of responsibility. Money I could spend in any way I wanted, and I was soon to be married. But you see, if I hadn't listened to my own heart and followed my own dreams, I would never have met the love of my life, been given the chance to be the housekeeper of this beautiful home, and I wouldn't have had my four incredibly talented, beautiful, babies." Elsie let her words sink in for a moment, waiting to see her if her daughter was going to grasp the bigger picture.

"Mummy, I love you so much," she said suddenly and threw her arms around her. "I think I understand what you're saying. I shouldn't worry so much about this one boy when I have my whole life ahead of me. I should think about what I want and everything else will fall into place, all in good time. Is that about right?"

Elsie smiled broadly. "That is exactly right, my beautiful girl. Your father and I want only the best for you, and your siblings, and we will support you in whatever choices you make. We just want you to be happy. Don't give this boy a second thought because you have so much to give and you deserve someone who is willing to give you as much in return. Your time will come, love, and when it does, your father and I will be there every step of the way until there is a man worthy of your heart."

"Thank you, Mummy. I feel much better now and if Marjorie Williams is who he wants, then he can have her. And if I don't have a date by the time the spring dance comes around, maybe I can convince Papa to escort me. I can't think of a better man in my life."

"I'm sure he'd be honored to take you, but maybe some young man is just waiting on you to be free so he can start talking to you. Just don't feel you need to rush things or that you need to have a suitor. Follow your heart and your head. Everything else will follow."

Elisabeth hugged her mother once more than went upstairs to her own room while Elsie closed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa. She heard Charles's footsteps then felt his strong arms around her, drawing her against him. "Everything all right with our baby girl?" he asked, softly, his warm breath a welcomed sensation on her skin.

"Boy troubles, I'm afraid." She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly, sending up silent prayers of thanks for her life, her husband, and her children. "What about Edward?"

"Girl troubles," he laughed softly. "He wanted a book from the library to tell him how to know if a girl liked him and how to show her he liked her."

"Oh, Charles, you're kidding me. Please, say your son didn't truly think he could find that in a book." Elsie bit her lip in the hopes of stifling her laughter.

"He is _our _son and yes, he was quite serious. He was afraid his Mummy and Papa would think him silly for not knowing. But don't worry, love. We had a nice father-son chat and he has a plan for tomorrow." He gave her the highlights of his conversation with their youngest son and then Elsie shared her conversation with Elisabeth with him. "Elsie, I don't think I'm ready for our children growing up. One child worrying about letting a girl know he likes her. One child heartbroken because a boy doesn't like her. By the way, I was going to mention that to you tonight. Apparently Edward saw that …that boy kissing another girl. He didn't know how to tell his sister, but I suppose we don't need to worry about that now."

"No, she knew all about it but I think after our talk, she won't be worrying about him anymore." He quirked an eyebrow at her in silent question. "I told her my story, the story of us, and when she left, she was convinced you are the most amazing man in her life. I told her how incredibly lucky I am to have had the courage to wait on my prince charming."

He tilted her head back and kissed her softly, slowly, and with so much love. "Our son now knows that his Mummy is the most amazing woman in the world. I told him a little about us, in a roundabout way. And I promised him we'd talk to you about how to approach this Emily Ball to make sure I was giving him sound advice."

"If you told him what you would do, then our little Edward will most likely come home tomorrow and announce that he has a girlfriend," Elsie laughed.

"Right now, his Papa would like to take his Mummy upstairs, crawl into our bed and just hold her all night long."

"His Mummy would like that very much, and maybe she could convince him to give her some goodnight kisses."

"Elsie Carson, would you do me the honor of accompany me upstairs?" he asked, standing and holding out his hand to her. When she accepted, he drew her into his arms and kissed her once more. "I love you and I know that whatever happens, my life is so much better with you. Thank you for four wonderful children and for loving me."

Without another word, he took her hand and led her up the stairs to their rooms. They tucked their children into bed, kissed them all, and reminded them how much they were loved and wanted. Then, they retired to their own room where they spent the remainder of the night reminding each other of those very same things and strengthening the love they felt in their hearts for each other and their family.

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading and reviewing the story. I hope you're still interested in the saga of the Carson Family and enjoying these little glimpses into their lives.


	21. Love Letters

**Love Letters**

My Darling Charles,

Saying that I miss you would be an injustice to my heart. I find myself longing to hear your footsteps in the corridor outside my sitting room door. I ache to feel my cheek against your bare chest at night while listening to your deep breaths as you slip into slumber. I crave the warmth of your hands on my skin and your lips brushing against mine. I am not complete without you here, though I know the separation is only temporary. How many more days and nights until you're back on the train, racing home to hearth and family, to my waiting arms and our warm bed? Too many, for certain.

The children all send their love. They miss you, too. I cannot tell you the number of times I've been told that I do not read stories like Papa and that the voices I use for their characters don't sound exactly right. Your little Edward even went so far as to blame it on my Scottish upbringing. I reminded him that we Scots have our own stories and fables and he might do well to learn those along with those of his English heritage. The next day he was in the library for hours searching for such a book. And before you ask, yes, he apologized for his rudeness.

Elisabeth is coming along well with her baking lessons with Mrs. Patmore. She presented me with biscuits for my tea today and they were quite tasty. I wish you were here to sample them with me. I wish you were here to sample wine in the evenings, too. I miss having that quiet end to the day, just us in your pantry sipping a glass of wine before heading upstairs to close out our day, see our children off to sleep. Elisabeth has been a great help in that department. She has helped make sure everyone is bathed and in night clothes by the time I turn out the lights downstairs. If you could find a little something nice for her in one of the shops in London, I think it would be a nice surprise. Perhaps a little cookbook with some basic recipes? I will leave that up to you, love. You are always a master of choosing the perfect gifts for us.

Charlie has been learning to ride the horses down at the stables. He is truly a son in whom you could be proud. He takes his chores seriously and plays just as hard when he has the free time. He's mentioned going fishing with you when you return, though I am staking a claim on your first free day when you return. Call me selfish but there it is.

Little Victoria, our sweet little lass, has been doing me a favor, or so she says. She came to me a few nights ago and asked if she could sleep with me in our bed. I saw no harm in it and it did help me sleep better. I don't sleep well at all when you're not there to hold me. It's simply not the same. Still, she said she didn't want me to forget that I am only supposed to sleep on half the bed and with you being away, she was afraid I might not remember that the right side of the bed belongs to you. So, she and her bear have been sleeping with me ever since. Elisabeth told me that she thought Victoria heard me crying the other night, which I am sad to say is true. I was reading your last letter and couldn't help myself. You write so beautifully and your words touched my heart, making me miss you even more than I already do, if that's possible. But, I have told Victoria that she may sleep with me until you return and then it's back to her own bed. From the look of things, though, I'm going to be occupying the middle of the bed. Edward wanted to know if he could cuddle with me this evening, and you know me. I can never say no to our babies.

It feels like it's going to be a chilly summer evening. I've had the windows opened to air out the rooms upstairs but the slight breeze is giving me goose bumps. I wish you were here to hold me, to run your hands up and down my bare arms to get me warm. I'm wearing that pale pink nightgown you brought me from London last year. I couldn't help but think of the way I thanked you for it when you gave it to me. Other parts of me grew quite warm as I relived that memory, though I don't need fancy gifts or trinkets when you return. I only need you, my love.

Come home to me soon, please. I miss you terribly. Until then, I will see you in my dreams … and in the faces of our four beautiful babies. They so remind me of you, Charles, and they remind me of our love and happiness.

With all my love and longing,

Forever yours,

Elsie

My Dearest Elsie,

It feels like months since I last saw you, last held you in my arms, last tasted your sweet kisses before we retire to our bed. In truth, it has only been a week, a very long, tedious week in which I find myself homesick for the comforts of our home and your welcoming arms.

I received your letter this morning, and I could not wait to find a quiet spot in the house so I could devour every word of it. I miss being there to share little moments with you throughout the day. I find myself searching for you from time to time so I can share a thought, an amusing story, an item we must order for a particular party or event. But then I remember that I am not at Downton and you are not here. While Mrs. Robinson is a very capable housekeeper, she cannot hold a candle to you, my darling Elsie. The house runs well, but then again, it is a smaller house with a much smaller staff, less duties to oversee. But you know all of this and have heard me say it more times than we can count. I apologize for wasting so much of this letter on these tedious things.

I'm happy to hear that Charlie and Edward are helping out in the stables. It will do both lads good to get out into the sunshine and experience a little hard work. Perhaps we can use this to encourage them in their studies at school. They both have great potential. I would expect nothing less from a child of yours, my dear. And please, tell Elisabeth that I am looking forward to sampling the apple tart she is going to bake for me when I return home. I'll be sure to send her a little note when I know for certain which day I am to return so she won't be disappointed. And don't tell her I said this, but regardless of how it tastes, I promise to have nothing but praises and gratitude fall from my lips to her ears. And last but not least, tell Victoria that her beautiful drawing of our family is hanging on the wall beside my bed. I look at it every night before I say my prayers, thanking God for my beautiful family. If she'd like to send another one, I could put that in my office here, though both will be coming home with me. These little reminders of home make me so happy, but also a little homesick. I hate to think that I'm missing out on any of these little adventures, but I know you are keeping me well informed. It's almost like being there … almost.

And now, to the most important person in my life: you. Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful you are and how happy I am that you decided marrying me was worth it all? I say my prayers every night and you are always in them. I have been so blessed, Elsie, sometimes more than I think I have ever deserved, and I hate being apart from you, even for a single day. But I know you understand the job, understand the demands placed upon both of us, and you never hold it against me. I adore you for that and for so many other reasons.

It's almost midnight and I find it hard to crawl into bed, a bed without you. It doesn't feel the same at all. It's like part of me is missing and that's true because you are there and I am here. I've dreamed of you almost every night, and you can most likely imagine how those dreams have all ended. Shall I share one with you? I had this one just last night and I woke feeling even more homesick than usual.

We were in a pretty field, not far from the pond behind the house. There were yellow wildflowers blooming all around and the grass was just below your knees. You were wearing a pretty blue dress, light in material and the hem was slightly above your ankle. Remember that white hat we bought you last summer, the one with the wide brim? You were wearing that and the sun was shielded from your eyes and they were the most spectacular shade of blue. There was a light summer breeze and I was carrying a picnic basket. I don't know where the children were, though I'm ashamed to admit it, I'm glad they weren't in my dreams last night. I needed you, Elsie, just you. Anyway, I found us a lovely spot near a tree, and I spread a blanket down so we could rest by the pond. Inside the basket, I had a bottle of wine and some cheese with crackers. It wasn't much but we really didn't need anything but each other. We placed the basket off to the side and I drew you into my arms, holding you gently, caressing your face, neck, arms, hands. I kissed your pretty lips, suckling them as if they were the sweetest candy. I could almost believe I could feel your lips on mine. Must have been the memories I carry with me invading my dreams, too, reminding me of how lucky I truly am. Anyway, you deepened the kiss, drawing me down on the blanket with you, running your hands over my sides and back, slipping beneath my shirt to touch my heated skin. Just the memory of the dream makes me wish I was home, makes me wish I was able to take that picnic adventure with you. I think you can imagine, my love, how the dream ended. Had you been in bed beside me, I'm sure we would have had a glorious start to our day. But alas, you were not there and taking care of things myself didn't appeal to me either. Instead, I made a mental list of all the various wines we have in the cellars here and back home. That worked until I could get into a cold bath before starting my day. But I promise you, my beautiful Elsie, that we will have that picnic when I return. We will find a way to slip away for a few hours and I will make that dream into a reality, for both of us.

I must close this letter now, though I know sleep will be elusive tonight. It's unseasonably warm here and I miss you terribly. My body is in London but my heart and mind are with you, my love. Kiss each of the children for me and tell them how very proud I am of them and how much I love them. And when I return, I promise to repay you for each and every one of those kisses with ones of my own. In fact, I think I could kiss you for hours and still never tire of that pleasure. You have so many lovely features that just beg to be kissed, worshipped, lavished with attention. I promise to do just that upon my return.

Sweet dreams, my love, and know that I miss you terribly. I will visit you in my dreams where I hope you will meet me on a summer's day beneath a tree near the lake.

All my love.

Forever yours,

Charles

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing the story. I have one chapter written, ready to post, and I also have at least one more "suggestion" to write (you know who you are, wink wink). I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.


	22. A Moment of Your Time

**A Moment of Your Time**

Charlie Carson stepped into his mother's sitting room quietly. He could tell she was working hard on something but he hoped she wouldn't be too terribly busy and could spare him a few minutes. He walked over to her and placed his small hand on her back, leaning over her to look down at the mountain of papers, her pen dashing furiously across one of the pages.

"Are you busy, Mummy?" he asked as he stared at the profile of her face.

"A little son, well more than a little. Mrs. Patmore added some items to the grocery list and I have to make certain we have enough of everything in stock since we will have guests next week. And Her Ladyship keeps changing the menu so it's all rather frustrating. I have to get this completed so it can be taken to the grocer this afternoon or we won't have the supplies we need." She paused in her writings and calculations to steal a glance at her firstborn son. "Did you need something? Why aren't you outside playing?"

"No, I don't guess I need anything," he said with a shrug. "I was just stopping in to see what you were doing, but I can go since you're busy."

"You needn't go but I won't be finished with this for a bit. You may stay with me but you'll have to be quiet as a church mouse while I'm working on these figures. We don't want Mummy getting into trouble because she miscalculated the grocery order, now do we?"

"No, mummy, we don't. I'll just come back later," he said softly. He dropped a kiss to her cheek then went to the door, pausing to look back at her only to see that she had returned her attention to the task at hand.

Charlie tried to find things to occupy his time but he couldn't quite settle on any one thing for the afternoon. He was in no mood to go to the stables or even to visit his Papa. He tried reading but the book wasn't holding his attention either and after the third attempt at reading the same paragraph, he gave up. Placing the book on the table, he thought he might try to see his Mummy again. Surely she'd be finished with the grocery order by now since the footman had already been to the village and back. Feeling a bit better about the situation, Charlie made his way back to his mother's sitting room.

"Did you get your grocery order sent into the village this morning," he asked as he stepped into her room.

"I did and I'm sorry you had to leave this morning. I do appreciate you being so understanding, though. It was something that couldn't be helped, I'm afraid." She patted the seat next to her and smiled at him. "Now, would you like to sit and tell me what you wanted to see me about this morning?"

Charlie's smile brightened as he settled down beside his mum. "Nothing in particular, I s'pose. I didn't feel like going down to the stables today and just thought I would like …"

"Mummy! Mummy, I need your help." Elisabeth burst into the room and she looked positively frazzled. "Just look at this! I mean, look at it! I wasn't even doing anything out of the ordinary, just doing some cleaning in my room and my dress ripped down the side right at my …" She paused, having finally seen Charlie seated on the settee. "What's he doing in here? I can't talk to you with him …"

"Elisabeth Carson! That is your brother and he has just as much right to be in here as you do. We were talking when you so rudely burst in with a complaint. I'll ask you only once to apologize to your brother."

She took a deep breath, sighed, and rolled her eyes, which earned her another reproach from her mother. "I'm sorry I bustled through the door. I'm sorry I interrupted your time alone. I'm sorry I was rude. And, I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Charlie. I cannot remove my dress with you in the room and I desperately need Mummy to look at it." She gave a sideways glance at her mother, only to see that she was still in trouble. "Please, Charlie. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I can send you back in when we're done if that will help."

Elsie was having none of this. Elisabeth had given a half-hearted apology and was no closer to really making amends. "Why don't you go upstairs, Elisabeth, and place the dress on my bed. I'll look at it this evening."

"There won't be time, Mummy. Miss Sybil and I are going to meet in the library after dinner and talk about the book we've just finished reading. Don't you remember? I asked Papa about it yesterday after Miss Sybil said she'd seen where I'd borrowed the book, too? He said I could go."

"I fail to see what that's got to do with me mending your dress now …"

Charlie could see his mother and sister getting worked up into one of their rows. Tempers would flare. Elisabeth would accuse their mother of not understanding. Elsie would swear Elisabeth wasn't listening or making any sense. Basically, it was not a fun scene to witness nor would he want to be around for the aftermath. Their Mummy always won these sort of arguments and the sooner Elisabeth learned that, the happier they would all be. Instead of waiting to be told to leave, Charlie decided to slip, unnoticed, out the door, shutting it softly behind him. Once more, his attempt to talk to his mother had been interrupted. He would simply bide his time in the kitchens with Mrs. Patmore and wait for the storm to blow over. Then, he would try again.

While he nibbled on some bread and cheese, Charlie listened to the raised voices coming from Elsie's sitting room. He seriously contemplated, for a moment or two, going to his father's office and letting him know that his sister and mother were having an argument. But, he quickly brushed that idea from his mind when he began to envision the wrath he would feel from his sister when she learned that he was the culprit that involved their father. He was just about to go in search of Victoria and Edward when he saw a flash of fabric pass the kitchen which resembled a very unhappy Elisabeth. She hadn't slammed the door and their mother hadn't shouted any warnings, so things must be resolved, though not to his sister's liking. Charlie, once more, decided to wait a few minutes before venturing to try once more.

_Third time is the charm_, he thought to himself. Surely this time, she wouldn't turn him away. He never asked much from her, or his father, either, so hopefully now he would be able to spend some time alone with his mum, just the two of them, talking about this and that … anything really. He thanked Mrs. Patmore for the bread and cheese then went back to the sitting room to see if his mother had time for him now.

"Ah, Charlie, I wondered where you'd gone. Elisabeth is supposed to give you a proper apology before the end of the night … and I will be asking you about that later. She had no right to barge in here demanding that you leave." Elsie wrapped her arm around him and offered him a sweet from her desk drawer. "This hasn't exactly been an easy day for you, has it, son?"

"No, mummy, it hasn't, but I understand. It wasn't something you could help. I suppose I should have stopped trying after the first time, but I was sort of hoping that you and I could …"

"Elsie?" Charles stopped in the doorway when he saw Charlie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't realize you were in here, son. Usually, you're outside or at the stables."

Elsie gave Charles an annoyed glare. "Well, he's in here with me and that's perfectly fine. Was there something you wanted, Charles?"

Charles shook his head and cleared his mind. "Her Ladyship was asking after you just now. She wants to speak with you regarding the visitors next week. She just received word that the Braxtons will be staying with us."

Elsie rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. "And after I spent all that time this morning going over menus and ingredients! An entire morning wasted now, and I'll have to speak with Mrs. Patmore about new menus or stretching the food to make do with the added guests."

"Yes, well she's in the drawing room waiting so you'd better go. And Elsie … please, try to take some deep breaths between here and there. We wouldn't want her Ladyship to see that murderous look in your eyes."

She huffed at him but couldn't contain the small laugh as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Charlie, once again, I'm sorry. Why not speak to your Papa about whatever it is that's bothering you, and I'll check on you later, son?" She kissed the top of his head and dashed up the stairs, ready to do battle, but knowing it was a lost cause.

Charles looked down at his son and could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. Unaware of what had transpired throughout the day, Charles patted his son on the shoulder. "Cheer up, lad. She's your mummy. She's not going to be busy for long. She will go upstairs, take care of the problem, and be back down here before the tea has time to steep."

Charlie looked up at his father and shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore. I'm done trying. I think I'll grab some apples and head outside."

"Be back for your dinner and I'll make sure you get to sit beside your mummy. How's that?"

Charlie shook his head. "Don't bother. I'm sure Victoria or Edward will need her since they haven't seen much of her today. Or Elisabeth will feel guilty about what happened earlier and she'll want to sit next to her to make amends. Or someone from upstairs will need to speak to her and she'll leave before the food has even been served. And I heard her telling Victoria this morning that she would braid her hair and read a chapter in her book tonight."

"Charlie Carson, are you being cheeky with me because I will not tolerate …"

"No, Papa, I'm not. I will take some apples outside. I can help with the horses since they were exercised today, and I'm sure they'll let me eat with the stable boys since I'm working with the horses. I'll be back later."

Charlie spent the rest of the day and most of the evening hours working with the horses, feeding them, brushing them, enjoying the company they offered. When the other stable boys went to wash up and head to bed, Charlie walked slowly back to the house. He stopped by the linen closet and took a towel so he could properly wash before bed. He'd told his father where he would be and apparently no one had really missed him.

Elsie climbed into bed and snuggled into her husband's arms, kissing him softly on the lips before resting her head on his chest. "I'm so thankful this day is over," she sighed. "I cannot remember a more stressful day."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let his fingertips dance lightly along her arm. "Well, it's over now so close your eyes and sleep. You've earned it, sweetheart, and I've earned a chance to hold the most amazing woman in the world."

"You are a charmer, Charles Carson, and I love you for it. Thank you for the compliment." She moved up and kissed him sweetly on the lips, savoring the warmth and feel of him. When the kiss ended, she settled back into his arms. "I meant to ask you at dinner but the girls didn't give me a chance. What did Charlie want to talk about today?"

"I don't know. He didn't talk to me at all, aside from telling me he was spending the rest of the day away from the house and most likely eating with them."

Elsie sat straight up in bed and looked down at her husband, who was obviously confused. "I told him to go see you, to talk to you about whatever it was that was worrying him. Are you telling me you let our son walk out of this house when he was clearly upset?"

Charles sat up beside her and held up his hands in defense. "I did because he didn't want to talk to me. From what I gathered, he'd sought you out and it was you he wanted to see. I did offer to let him sit beside you at dinner but he came back with something about the others needing you and taking your attention."

Elsie tossed the covers aside and was out of bed before Charles could finish his sentence. She grabbed her dressing gown and belted it loosely. "I'll be back in a bit. I won't sleep tonight knowing my baby wanted to talk to someone and that someone was me."

She entered Charlie's room quietly in case her son was already asleep. "Charlie, are you awake?" she asked softly.

The boy rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. "Yes, Mummy, what's wrong?"

Elsie crossed to his bed and sat next to him, brushing the hair back from his forehead. He had hair just like his father, right down to the stray curl that caused both lads to fuss and complain. "Nothing is wrong. I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you today, not making adequate time for you. I am so very sorry if I hurt your feelings or made you feel bad." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm here now, though, and I promise you I won't go anywhere with anyone until you've had your say."

Charlie rolled onto his back and placed one hand behind his head. "It's fine, really. It was nothing important and you were busy. You should go back to bed. You have to get up early in the morning. I heard you telling Mrs. Patmore that earlier today."

"You let me worry about my sleep, young man. Right now, I want to know what's been on your mind all day." She took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Won't you talk to me now? I know I hurt your feelings and I am truly sorry. I should have made time for you like I did everyone else that needed me today, son. But, for what it's worth, I'm here now and willing to listen."

"It's nothing important. I promise. I just didn't feel like going outside today."

"Yet when you were faced with the possibility of sitting beside me at dinner, the outdoors didn't sound so bad?" she asked, with a little challenge in her voice and a raised eyebrow.

"When you put it like that, it sounds mean and that's not how I meant it at all. I just didn't want to be asked a lot of questions at dinner and you could have done that, Papa would have grown irritated when I gave you evasive answers, and the girls and Edward would have been listening to everything."

"Fair enough, though I will have you know, I'm not leaving until you open up to me. Something was on your mind today and for you to seek me out so many times, it must have been important." She stood and took off her dressing gown and tossed it on the end of his bed. "Shift over, lad. I'm tired and it's a bit chilly so I think I'll snuggle with you for a bit before going back to my own bed."

Charlie did as his mummy asked, and soon found himself being drawn into her arms. He rested his head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her middle, hugging her almost as tightly as she was hugging him. He took several deep breaths, reveling in the scent of her lotion and her hair. It was a moment he wanted to remember for the rest of his life, a moment alone with his mummy.

Elsie felt her son relax against her and she dropped a kiss to his head as she began threading her fingers through his dark locks. "I love you so much, my darling boy. I was never more proud than the day I gave birth to you, nor was your father. I don't think either of us really came down from that cloud until months later, and to be honest, you still hold a very special place in our hearts. You will always be our firstborn son, our little outdoorsman." When he said nothing, she began to hum a lullaby to him, something soft that had always soothed him as a baby, until she was certain he was asleep. "Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I know I let you down, son," she whispered into his hair.

Charlie stirred in her arms. "Don't be sorry, mummy. This is what I needed from you today. I was jealous that everyone else always gets your attention and all I wanted was a little of it for myself. So, at the end of the day, you gave me exactly what I've wanted all day, but better because we won't be interrupted and you won't have to leave until you're ready to go to bed or I'm asleep."

Elsie remained in stunned silence for a long moment, then she did the only thing she could think to do. She hugged her son to her and drew the blankets a little tighter around both of them. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, my son, so close your eyes and sleep with sweet dreams. Tomorrow, you can take me down to the stables and show me a few things and then later in the week, you and I will make a mother-son date for a little walk into the village. How's that sound?"

"Really? You mean it? I'd love to show you the new foal and the new colt His Lordship bought last week. They're really pretty." He shifted and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "You don't have to do all those other things, though. I know you usually take the girls into town, and sometimes Edward because he likes the bookshop."

"I do take them, but now I want to take you. We can visit some of the shops you'd like to see. I'd like to spend more time with you, Charlie, if you'll let me."

"I'd love that, too. And maybe, from time to time, Papa might like to join us."

"I'm sure he'd love that very much indeed." She cradled his cheek in her hand. "You should close those eyes and get some sleep. I promise you I'm not going anywhere tonight. You have me all to yourself."

Charlie kissed his mummy once more and hugged her to him as he drifted off to a good night's sleep. Once she was certain her baby was sleeping soundly, she allowed herself to fall asleep, though not before saying her prayers of gratitude for her husband, her children, and her life.

Charles tiptoed to Charlie's door and listened for a long moment, trying to hear voices. When he heard none, he eased open the door to find his wife and his son curled up together and fast asleep. Knowing he would get a full explanation in the morning, Charles crossed over and dropped a kiss to his son's forehead and one to Elsie's lips. "Sleep well, my family. I love you so very much." He pulled the blankets around them and eased back out of the room. After stopping to check on the girls and Edward, Charles returned to his large bed all alone, though he understood. He knew what it was like to need Elsie, to miss being in her presence, and he was the last person in the world to deny his children the chance to spend time with their mother. He only hoped that one day they might feel that way about him, too.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story. I appreciate all the comments, new followers, and the supportive reviews. You guys are the best!


	23. Crawleys, Carsons, & Crushes

**Crawleys, Carsons, and Crushes**

"That's the third time this week, Charles. You cannot honestly sit there and tell me that you don't find that a bit peculiar."

"Well, I do, a little, but it's not our place to question them or their motives, now is it, Elsie?"

"It is when it concerns our private time, our evenings together," she grumbled. "It's not enough that we give them every minute of the day, practically, so now we must babysit every evening?"

Charles held up his hands to stall her oncoming rant. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Elsie Carson. I value our time in the evenings just as much as you. I like coming up here at the end of the long day, kicking off my shoes, removing my jacket and tie, and then relaxing with my beautiful wife and children."

"Then, what are you trying to say, Charles Carson?" Elsie stood facing him, hands on her hips and a face like thunder.

"I'm saying that there might be more to this than meets our adult eyes." He reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "If you'd calm down enough to observe the children when they're together, I think you'll find that we have a case of infatuation, a crush of sorts."

Elsie stopped herself before she could reply, her mind whirling with thoughts and images from the last few weeks. Suddenly, she burst into a fit of laughter. "Charles Carson! That is the silliest thing I have ever heard. Are you seriously trying to tell me …?"

"And what, might I ask, is so silly about someone having a crush on our son? You've said it since the day he was born. _The lad will be a heartbreaker, Charles. He looks just like you._ Though I have to admit, that last part was probably more for my ego and benefit than an actual truth. Still, he is quite handsome, if I do say so myself, and it's not unreasonable for a young lady, regardless of her station, to appreciate his good looks."

Elsie sat down on the side of their bed and took a deep breath. Everything he was saying made perfect sense. But what were they going to do about it now? The last thing she wanted to do was upset the family upstairs, but at the same time, she had a duty to protect her own bairn from heartache, if it at all possible.

Sensing her unease and tension, Charles sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her into his side. "Cheer up, lass. It's not the end of the world. Imagine a Carson being the object of affection from a Crawley," he chuckled, which earned him a playful slap across his chest. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss, then holding her hand to his cheek. "Seriously, I think if we simply leave them be, it will all work out for the best, love."

"Best for which person, Charles? What if our son really falls for her, only to be discarded when her infatuation is over? I realize they're both young, barely teenagers, but their feelings shouldn't be discounted so easily. Suppose Charlie falls for her, only to be reminded that he's not in her station in life. He'll be heartbroken, and he will still have to see her regularly since we live in the same house."

Charles kissed her temple, then her cheek, before turning her head so he could kiss her lips softly. "Suppose our son doesn't return her feelings and she is the one left reeling from the rejection of it all? It could happen that way, you know."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, of course, you're right. Besides, it may amount to absolutely nothing. We'll just have to keep a close eye on them, and it wouldn't hurt for you to have a little talk with Charlie about all of this, you know."

"We've already had that talk! No son of mine would dream of putting a lady, regardless of her age, in any compromising situations."

Elsie huffed and shook her head. "I'm not talking about sex, Charles Carson. I'm talking about his feelings towards her. Does he notice that she seems to be flirting with him and coming here almost every night after dinner under the guise of seeing Elisabeth or bringing Sybil to play with Victoria? Does our son realize that he has an admirer in Lady Edith?"

"Oh, I see. Yes, well, I'll speak with him tonight … after she's gone back to her own rooms." He removed his arm from around Elsie's shoulders so he could retrieve his watch. "She should be going back soon. It's time Lady Sybil was in bed."

"She and Victoria were playing dolls when I peeked in the last time. I'll walk the girls back to their rooms if you'll start steering our own children to their beds. It's been a long day and this mummy wants to crawl into her own bed and rest."

Charles kissed Elsie once more and promised that their brood would be all tucked in and ready for their goodnight kisses by the time Elsie returned. Then, he stood, helping her to her own feet, gave her a hug, then escorted her to their outer rooms where they found four children playing happily while two older children looked at a book on horses.

Elsie announced that it was time for the girls to return to their own rooms and for her own children to ready for bed. "I'll walk with you and Lady Sybil," she said, giving Edith a warm smile as she took Sybil's little hand in hers. While they were on their way, Elsie had an idea. Though not a brilliant one, it might give her some answers. She stopped by Lady Edith's room first, helping the young girl settle before taking Sybil to her own room.

As she helped Lady Sybil into her nightgown and tucked the little girl into bed, Elsie smoothed the hair back from the child's face. "Do you enjoy playing with my Victoria?" she asked innocently and with a warm smile.

"I do, very much, Mrs. Carson. She's not like Edith and Mary. Victoria shares her dolls and never tries to tell me what to do. We have a lot of fun with our little tea parties and dolls. I wish you'd let her come up to my rooms more so we could play with my toys and dolls. Please? May she come visit me next time?"

"We will have to see about that, but you know I don't mind you visiting us from time to time. I don't get to see you often and it's a treat for me, too." Little white lies, Elsie told herself. But it wasn't an entire lie. She did enjoy seeing Lady Sybil and she didn't really mind Edith. It was merely the frequency of the visits that was starting to unnerve the housekeeper, and the way Lady Edith fawned over her son.

"Oh I love visiting you, too. It's so much fun being with you and Mr. Carson and the other children. They all play nicely with each other, and with us. I've been very happy that Edith has been bringing me to visit so much, but I think she's using me as an excuse."

Elsie sat down on the side of the young girl's bed. "Really? What sort of an excuse? Doesn't she like visiting us and playing with my children?"

Sybil reached out her hand and took Elsie's, giving it a little squeeze. "Promise me you won't tell her, Mrs. Carson. It should be our secret." Elsie gave her word that she wouldn't tell Edith anything that was said, reassuring Sybil enough so that she would continue. "Edith fancies Charlie … a lot from what I hear when she's talking to Mary. And Mary says that it's all well and good, but that she shouldn't waste her time on him."

Elsie felt her temper start to flare at Lady Mary's supposed slander. "And why shouldn't your sister fancy my son? Is there something wrong with that in Lady Mary's estimation?"

"Silly, Mrs. Carson. Of course there is. Well, at least according to Mary. She told Edith that she shouldn't even think about being sweet on Charlie because he is a Carson and much too good for her. Edith started yelling at her that she could like any boy she wanted because she was a Crawley girl and Mary reminded her that just because we're Crawley's doesn't mean we can have any boy we want. I don't understand why they were arguing over a boy in the first place, Mrs. Carson."

"That's something you'll learn when you're older. And I'm sure your sister will make certain you understand the rules of being a Crawley before you have your first boyfriend. Make no mistake about that."

"Oh, but I already have a boyfriend. He just doesn't know it yet. I don't think I'll tell him since Mary will probably start yelling at me, too."

"Who is this young lad and why would Lady Mary do that?" Elsie was intrigued by the path of this conversation. She had learned quite a lot from this little girl, the one that had always been her favorite.

"Edward, of course. He reads to Victoria and me sometimes and he's really sweet. I like him and he's very nice. He makes me think of Mr. Carson a lot, and I love him. But he's already married to you so I can't have him," she said with a smile. "He's sweet on you so I have to find someone else. And Mary would probably tell me that I'm not good enough for Edward, but I think she likes me more than Edith so she might not. But, I'm not taking that chance," she giggled, followed quickly by a yawn.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about finding a young man who will be very eager to court you properly. I'm sure he'll be handsome, smart, and very sweet, though I will kindly ask you not to steal my beau away from me," she said, tweaking the little girl's nose and making her laugh. Before she knew it, Elsie found herself in the middle of a fierce hug followed quickly by a kiss to the cheek. "I promise, Mrs. Carson. And just between us, he might be a year or two too old for me so I'll stick with Edward, if you don't mind."

"Thank you for that, Lady Sybil." She leaned down and smoothed the girl's hair back from her forehead and kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams and I will see you again soon."

"Probably tomorrow, if Edith has her way," Sybil called out as Elsie gently closed the door.

Elsie returned to the rooms she shared with her family, only to find her husband and eldest daughter deep in conversation. "Am I interrupting something," she asked, looking from Charles to Elisabeth?

"Not really. We were simply talking about why Edith and Sybil were spending so much time with us lately. Seems Lady Mary has been speaking to Elisabeth about Edith, trying to give her a bit of a warning so she could warn Charlie, so to speak."

Elsie raised her eyebrows and gave a questioning glance at her daughter. "Mind if I hear the story, too?" she asked, settling down on the sofa next to her daughter.

"There's nothing to tell, really. Lady Mary saw me the other day and started apologizing for her sister. When I asked why, she told me that Edith has a crush on Charlie and she wanted me to warn him before he said or did something to encourage Edith in some way. She says he's very handsome and too sweet and Edith might take that the wrong way."

Elsie looked over Elisabeth's head towards Charles and gave him a wink. "I suppose I shall have to give your Lady Mary more credit from time to time," she teased. "From what I gather, she has been working hard at trying to protect the feelings of our son, even if it hurt her own sister's feelings."

"I'll speak with Charlie in the morning and see what he has to say. I don't want anyone hurt, Edith or Charlie. They're young and we must handle this delicately. For now Elisabeth, if Lady Mary approaches you about the subject again you may tell her that Charlie will be fine and not to worry about the situation. If she persists, send her to me and I'll speak with her."

"Yes, Papa, and thank you. I don't want to be in the middle of all this. It's uncomfortable having to protect my brother, worry about Lady Edith's feelings, and keep the peace with Lady Mary. Thank goodness Victoria, Edward, and Lady Sybil are too young for crushes!"

Elsie couldn't contain her laugher and had to cover her mouth with her hand, earning her a puzzled look from Charles and Elisabeth. "Don't mind me. It's nothing really," she said, though the grin on her face told a different story. "I'll just go check on the children then tuck myself into bed." She stood and gave Elisabeth and hug and a kiss. "Sweet dreams, lass."

Charles joined Elsie a few minutes later, slipping into the bed beside her and drawing her into his arms. "I know you're tired, but I'm curious. Care to tell me what Lady Sybil had to say? You two have always been close so she must have told you something."

Elsie snuggled into his arms, her back against his chest, pulling his arms tightly around her. She brought his hand up to her lips for a kiss then held it to her chest. "Oh she was full of information."

"Do tell, Elsie, or I may never get to sleep." He kissed the back of her head and chuckled. "It's not nice to play games at bedtime, unless they're the kind which require less clothing, less talking, and a lot more touching."

She rolled her head to the side and kissed him softly at first, but with increasing passion. "And is Mr. Carson hoping for a game this evening?" she whispered against the shell of his ear.

"Mr. Carson is hoping for anything Mrs. Carson wants. He always learns something new whenever they play," he answered as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was stretched out on top of him.

Elsie rubbed her nose against him, her lips a whisper away from his. "Mr. Carson might find it interesting to know that he has an admirer. Apparently, I am a very lucky woman. Lady Sybil is not going to fight me for your attentions since you are … and I quote … a year or two too old for her."

Charles stammered and stuttered for a moment. "Lady Sybil? Me?"

"Indeed, my handsome butler. She has a very nice crush on you, but she is willing to settle for your son, Edward, since he's so very much like his father and closer to her own age," she said with a laugh. "But, there's a catch. She's not going to tell him, or anyone, that she likes him. She is afraid your Lady Mary will try to dissuade her or yell at her as she has apparently done with Edith. Mary told Edith that Charlie was too good for her because he is a Carson."

"That's rubbish! Our children are no better than the Crawley girls. Why would Mary say such a thing?"

"Perhaps to be mean to Edith, spiteful even? I don't know. But she was loud enough that Sybil heard and is hiding her affections for Edward because of it. I'm not complaining, though. One Crawley girl in love with one of my sons is more than enough for me."

"I think it's rather sweet, though. Don't you? These children from different backgrounds are learning that love is about something more than stations in life, money, power, and connections. All seven children under this roof are learning what we already know."

"And what's that, my sweet, poetic husband?"

"That love is unconditional, blind, and cannot be dictated." He stretched up to capture her lips softly in a very warm kiss. "To quote Emily Dickinson: the heart wants what it wants, or else it does not care."

"Then you should know, Charles Carson, that my heart couldn't care more about you, about our family, about our life together. I've never wanted anything more in this entire world than the life I have with you right now."

Instead of answering her with pretty words or more poetry, Charles simply showed Elsie his love, opening his heart to her so she could see that every corner of it belonged to her and the life they had built together. Tomorrow, they would help their children navigate the rocky waters of teenage love, even young love, but for now, nothing mattered except Charles and Elsie.

**A/N:** The story is winding down, kids. Yes, if all goes to plan, the next chapter will be the last. Now, if only the Muse will cooperate and direct my words onto the page, we'll be all set. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and liking the story.


	24. Branded With Carson Love

**Branded with Carson Love**

**A/N: A special thank you to CrazyMaryT for helping develop the Carson Family idea into the story you have been reading and for helping me name this last chapter. You rock!**

"Elsie, I'm not ready for this. I don't think I can manage it."

Elsie turned and gave him a disapproving huff and a glare to match. "Charles Carson, stop being so silly. We've gone through this before and you survived. What makes you think you won't survive this time? What makes this any different than before?" Her words had been short and direct, though her heart did not miss the emotions and sentiments he was expressing softly in his words.

"Because she is my last, my baby, my sweet darling lass. She has always been a Papa's girl, but that will change today. I won't be the one she turns to when she's scared. She won't come to me with her problems and worries. I won't be the one she turns to first with happy news or just because she wants to share a pot of tea with someone." He sank heavily onto the chair and buried his face in his hands, trying to mask the deep sadness playing across his face.

Elsie shook her head and crossed the room to kneel at his feet. "No, you're right about all of those things, but it doesn't change the fact that you are still her Papa. She will still want you to share in her happiness and her sadness. You, Charles Carson, are the man who taught her all the important things in life about what it means to find a good man, an honest man, a hard-working man who will love and cherish his wife, support his children, and give them the best start in life that is possible. Without your shining example, who knows what the future would have been? Just because she's moving away and starting her own life and family doesn't mean she won't still love and adore you. To her, you will always be her strongest protector, her biggest supporter, and most importantly … her beloved Papa. Don't you ever forget that, love." She pulled his hands away from his face and kissed each cheek then his lips. "I love you so very much, but you seem to be forgetting what this will mean for us. Why not focus on that today instead of everything else?"

Charles sat back in the chair and pulled Elsie into his lap, hugging her tightly to him. There wasn't time for much of a cuddle, but he felt he needed it if only to settle his racing mind and heart. "And what exactly will this mean for us, Elsie? Tell me how you see our lives changing."

They'd had this discussion on at least three other occasions and each time she answered, her reply was different. With each child moving out of the house and marrying, she had focused on something new, something different. Now, with the last child due to be married this very afternoon, Elsie had a plethora of answers on her lips.

"For starters, there will be no more worrying about planning weddings or overseeing the groom's side of things. I'm certainly going to enjoy that. We can sleep soundly at night knowing each of our children have been successful in finding their spouse, someone who completely adores them and who only wants what's best for them. I'd say that alone is worth smiling about, wouldn't you?" She pressed her lips to his temple and ran her fingers through his hair. "No more children living at home, which means we can be as free as we'd like with our time and activities," she purred into his ear, giving it a gentle nip, though careful not to leave any marks. "I know I am most certainly looking forward to that and to making up for all those years where caution and restraint were necessities. I'm happily looking forward to grandchildren that we can spoil and then send home to their parents, trips to the seaside, sleeping late with my husband on a rainy or particularly cold morning." She kissed him soundly on the lips, pouring all of her hopes and expectations into this warm, tender moment. "Need I continue?"

He chuckled and drew her back into his arms, savoring the closeness. "No, I think I get the idea. I'm glad I have you here to remind me of what we're gaining instead of what we're giving away."

"You have to stop thinking of it that way, Charles. We're not _giving away_ anything or anyone! She will always be our daughter, our firstborn. She is still very much a part of our family and will always be our firstborn lass. We could no more disown her than we could deny her very existence. Charlie, Edward, and Victoria are happily married and we haven't lost contact with them. Sometimes, I think we hear more from them now that they're not under the same roof, and I know for a fact that they still communicate with each other. Besides, if we hadn't allowed them to marry, we wouldn't be blessed with two additional daughters, one additional son, and those three beautiful grandchildren who seem to believe their Grandpa hung the moon."

"Four," he corrected. "Soon to be four …" He eased Elsie off his lap and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry if I've upset you today. That's the last thing the mother of the bride needs, much less the father of the bride. I suppose I should go check on my baby one last time before we walk down that aisle." He smiled at Elsie and kissed their joined hands. "I love you, Elsie Hughes Carson, and I'm incredibly grateful to have made this wonderful life with you."

"And we have so much life left, Charles. We can now enjoy our retirement, our children and grandchildren, our freedom to plan holidays and our daily lives without taking into consideration how it might affect someone else. Just think … for the first time in our married life, we can do what we want, when we want." Her eyes sparkled with excitement as her mind whirled with all the possibilities. "You take a moment and think on that while I go have one last word with my little Elisabeth. I had a moment alone with each of my other babies before they were wed, and I'll not let Elisabeth get off so easily," she teased.

Elisabeth stood in front of her mother's full length mirror and admired herself and her dress. "I still cannot believe Mum was able to replicate the dress we saw in that expensive store in London. I was sure she was going to tell me that something had gone wrong or that it didn't look exactly right, but I swear, Victoria, I cannot tell any difference."

"That's because our Mum is very good at what she does. You, of all people, should know that if she didn't think she could do it, she would have told you so from the start instead of getting your hopes up. I still think you should have worn her dress, though. She would have altered it to suit you."

"We've been through this a thousand times," she said with frustration. "I didn't want to wear it because you'd already worn it at your wedding. I told you then, and I'm telling you again now, that her dress and that style suited you better. Besides, I couldn't deny my future niece the opportunity to wear your wedding dress at her own wedding." Elisabeth reached over and rubbed Victoria's rounded belly.

"You don't even know it's going to be a girl. Edward and Sybil thought their baby was going to be a girl and it turned out to be a boy. Charlie and Margaret just swore up and down that their twins were going to be boys and they got one of each. So, I'll thank you kindly to not try to predict what Michael and I are having. As long as it's healthy, I won't care either way."

"You sound more and more like Mum and Papa every day."

"And that's a bad thing? I'd say they've taught us well and we've all made happy lives for ourselves. I'd like to think they're pleased with each of us and our choices."

Elsie took that moment to step inside the room. She'd been listening to the two sisters talking and now was as good a moment as any to interrupt. "We are very proud of each of you," she said as a way of announcing her presence. "You've all followed your hearts and used your heads. That's all we ever wanted for our babies." She kissed Victoria and Elisabeth on the cheek before placing both hands on Victoria's tummy. "Not long now, lass. This one is very active and won't stay still for long."

"As long as he or she waits until after the ceremony to start the process, I'll be happy."

"Go find your father and keep him company for me for a bit, please. I'd like a word with Elisabeth and you can rest before the ceremony starts." She hugged Victoria and sent her on her way before beginning to fuss over the veil, Elisabeth's hair, the train of her dress … all the little details which suddenly seemed so very important.

Elisabeth covered Elsie's hands with hers and looked at her mummy in the mirror. "Thank you … and Papa … for everything. I don't think I said that nearly enough growing up, but when I look around at others, it's easy to see how fortunate we really are." She leaned back as Elsie wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist and rested her chin on Elisabeth's shoulder. "I hope that one day I'm even half the mother to my children as you are to me."

Elsie felt tears prickling at her eyes and she gave Elisabeth a squeeze. "You, my darling lass, are going to be an even better mother to your children. You'll give them all the things we weren't able to give you and your siblings. You'll learn from my mistakes just as I learned from my mother. And, if by some miracle, you find yourself in a situation where you need a little guidance, your Papa and I will always be here to help … never to interfere … but to help in whatever way we can." She pulled back and turned Elisabeth to face her. "But I don't think you will need much help from us. Your James has a good head on his shoulders and between the two of you, I'm sure there's no problem too great for you to tackle together."

"So, aside from that, do you have any secrets to a happy marriage, Mum? I want to be as happy as you and Papa have been all these years. You know, he still looks at you as if he's just fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in the world? It's very sweet, and as a child I often wondered if I'd ever find someone to love me half as much as he loves you."

"And did you?" Elsie asked, hoping she knew the answer already.

"I'm not sure it would be fair to compare loves, but I know he loves me for who I am, faults and all, as I do him. We work as a team, just like you and Papa always have, and I love him every bit as much as he loves me. I can't imagine my life without him."

Elsie smiled. "Then you will have a wonderful life and that's all we ever wanted." She took a step back and admired her handiwork. "I think the dress suits you, and I hope you're not disappointed by it. I tried my very best to replicate the one we saw in the store."

"Mummy, I couldn't be happier, honestly. You've given me something beautiful to cherish and to pass down to my daughter one day. And the best part is that you made it all with me in mind. That means the world to me."

Elsie couldn't help but smile. "I love you very much, my Elisabeth Carson, but never forget that even though you're married, you will always and forever be my little girl. You were my first and I will always hold a special place for you in my heart." She kissed her daughter on the cheek before taking a step back. "I should send in your Papa, but I warn you, he's in a bit of a weepy mood so be careful what you say. You saw how he was when Victoria married …"

"Oh no … not as bad as all that, is he?"

Elsie couldn't help but burst into gales of laughter. "Worse, I'm afraid. You are our firstborn and our last to leave the nest. Today is especially emotional for him, though I keep reminding him that we'll have the house to ourselves and the possibility for more grandchildren," she said teasingly. "Just, be patient with him, lass. He has a big heart and he adores each and every one of his children."

"Talking about me again, Mrs. Carson," Charles said as he stepped into the room. "At least you have a good topic for discussion," he said, giving Elisabeth a wink.

"Indeed, Mr. Carson. Shall I leave you and your daughter alone? Mind you, you only have five minutes before you're to be in the garden for the start of the ceremony. Do not make me send one of the boys to fetch you," she warned. "We don't want James worrying that our Elisabeth has a bout of cold feet." Elsie gave Elisabeth one last, lingering hug, kissed Charles and her daughter on the cheek, then left the two of them alone.

"My, but you make a beautiful bride, my little Elsie," he said as tears filled his eyes.

Elisabeth crossed the room and stepped into her Papa's arms. "You haven't called me that in years, Papa, and it still feels just as special as the first time you called me that."

"Good, because to me you'll always be that little girl, my first baby. You know, today is very bittersweet for me. I'm so very proud and happy that you've found your young man, but sad that you'll no longer be my little girl."

"Oh Papa, no matter how old I get or how many children I have, I will always … always … be your little girl. I am a Carson girl at heart and definitely a Papa's girl, and I hope that when I have children of my own, you'll spoil them just as you did us, maybe even more."

"You can count on it, lass. I give you my word." He kissed her hands and held them tightly in his. He was about to say something else, when a knock sounded on the door and Victoria peeked inside.

"It's time to go … and, if I might make a small request …" she asked, looking towards her sister.

"Well, what is it? What's the phrase … speak now or forever hold your peace?" Charles and Elisabeth both burst into laughter at her cheekiness.

"Yes, laugh while you can for in an hour or so, I will be in full labor and you might very well find yourself without your matron of honor. So, if you wouldn't mind, let's get this wedding under way before Mum finds out I'm in labor and starts barking orders at your new in-laws and the guests."

All the color drained from Charles's face as he rushed to Victoria's side. "Please, tell me you're joking! You can't seriously be in labor … not today, not now!"

"Mum said that would be one way to get you two going," she giggled. "Now that I have your attention, it's time to get started. Everyone's waiting."

"Victoria Carson Holman, if you weren't married and pregnant, I would give you a serious lecture about scaring your Papa half to death!"

"You can take that up with Mummy. It was her idea."

"Don't think I won't … but later. I will find a way to get even, if it takes me a week or two of planning," he joked.

"I'm sure Mummy is going to thoroughly enjoy that punishment," she quipped before retreating quickly.

They were halfway through the ceremony when the first real pain hit Victoria. She tired her best to keep her composure, but one look at her Mum and Papa was all it took. Elsie immediately recognized that facial expression, the fear in those beautiful blue eyes, and Charles did not miss how Victoria's hand suddenly touched her stomach, rubbing it smoothly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, James," the minister announced with a grin. Just as James was about to place a sweet kiss on his new wife's lips, her sister let out a great cry of pain.

"Kiss so you two can go to your reception. I need to get upstairs. This baby isn't waiting another day," Victoria said through gritted teeth. "Mummy, please, don't leave me," she begged as she leaned heavily on her husband and her mother.

Charles looked positively dazed and at an utter loss as to what to do. He looked to Elsie for some reassurance and some guidance.

"Go to the reception and be with Elisabeth. She needs you with her right now and you can't do anything for Victoria. I'll go and get things settled, then join you for a bit until things progress a bit further. Maybe, by then, the party will have settled a bit and Elisabeth will have her beautiful wedding day and Victoria will be a mummy by the end of this same night." She took Charles's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before giving him a passionate kiss to his lips. "Never a dull moment being a Carson, is there, Charles," she teased. "I wouldn't trade a single second of our lives together for a lifetime with anyone else. I love you so much, and I'm the happiest woman in the world that we've built this amazing family together."

"Mummy, do you think you two could continue this love affair a little later … perhaps after I've given you another grandchild and Elisabeth is on her honeymoon? This isn't exactly the stuff a girl wants to hear about her parents, you know."

"You may not be a woman of the world, but you don't live in a sack. You know exactly how you were created since you've successfully created a baby of your own, so I'll have none of your cheek, young lady. Now, Michael, get her upstairs while I phone the doctor. Charles, you represent the family at the reception and I'll join you shortly. Who knows … by sunset, we might very well be celebrating more than just a wedding."

By midnight of that same evening, the Carson family welcomed yet another addition to their family. Elsie came down the stairs carrying the little bundle in her arms and placed the wee bairn into her grandpa's strong, but gentle arms. "Meet your new granddaughter, Charles."

He carefully took the baby and the smile that covered his face stretched from ear to ear. "She's beautiful, Elsie. She's got your hair and fortunately, it looks like she inherited Michael's family nose," he chuckled softly. "What's her name?"

"Victoria said to tell you that she might have changed her last name when she married, but she is still a Carson at heart, and she would raise her child the same. They have named her Laura Carson Holman."

He looked up at Elsie with sheer pride and happiness. "Do we have to wake the others tonight? I mean, we probably should, I suppose."

"No," she said softly. "Let's wait. Why don't you and Laura bond a little while I go see to Victoria? I'll send Michael down in a bit and then you can come up and see your little girl. She's rather anxious to see you, herself, you know. She always was a Papa's girl, and now another little Carson has you wrapped around her finger before she's even an hour old."

"She's not a Carson, though, Elsie. Her last name isn't Carson."

"That may be, but need I remind you that before I met and fell in love with this incredibly handsome man, I was Elsie Hughes. But now, my heart and soul are branded forever with the Carson family love, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N:** Thank you all so very much for your reviews, encouragement, ideas, and inspiration for this story. It has been a great adventure for the Carsons, and for myself, and I hope you've enjoyed every bit of it. And now, we come to the conclusion of our happy Carson family. I know it has been incredibly AU, but sometimes it's nice to see a different perspective for our favorite couple. I hope I have not disappointed you in the least. Finally, thanks for being so patient with me recently with the lack of updates. Real life decided to throw some curveballs my way which hindered my writing time and creativity, but I hope I gave you a proper ending to this incredible (in my opinion, lol) story. Hugs to all! xoxo


End file.
